Angeles entre las pesadillas
by Moony Weasley
Summary: El verdadero amor de Ginny . Ginny ha tenido muchas pesadillas y su vida es un caos. Tendrá que decidir entre Dean, Harry o el mismisimo Draco Malfoy. Hay veces en que los ángeles aparecen en tus pesadillas. TERMINADO
1. El ángel de mis pesadillas

**Siguiendo con los Weasley, y sus amores, ahora es el turno de mi personje femenino favorito: Ginny.... y si, el titulo del capitulo esta basado en la cancion "i miss you" de blink 182, pero la historia nada tiene que ver con la canción...si les gusta dejen reviws...please...**

* * *

-Cruccio- grito una voz áspera.

Ginny ahogo un grito, sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas, hubiese preferido morir.

La voz rió, debajo de una capucha negra. Ginny estaba tumbada en el suelo boca abajo, pero un segundo cuerpo la sujetaba de su cabello, para que mantuviera la vista alzada, la obligaba a mirar...

-Cruccio- se volvió a escuchar de la voz del mortífago.

Una silueta que estaba tumbada enfrente de Ginny se retorció, ella no soporto más y se desmayo.

* * *

Ginny despertó bañada en sudor, su respiración era agitada, el corazón estaba apunto de salírsele. Tardo unos segundos en percatarse que se hallaba en el dormitorio de Hogwarts, sus demás compañeras dormían...

Ginny se veía muy diferente físicamente, a como se encontraba en su sueño, en el sueño se notaba que contaba con quince años, ahora ya tenia 16, llevaba el cabello mucho mas largo, rebasándole por poco la cintura, y ahora usaba fleco, y por lo general ya no lo llevaba suelto, ahora todo el tiempo lo sujetaba. Pero sobre todo la mirada le había cambiado, ya no era la misma Ginny.

Paso sus manos por su rostro, como para comprobar que siguiera ahí..."lo mejor será volver a dormir" pensó.

Pero le costo trabajo volver a conciliar el sueño. Cuando por fin lo llevaba unas horas dormida una voz la despertó.

-Ginny, ya es hora de que te levantes

-No...mmm...- se quejo Ginny- es domingo, déjame dormir Hermione.

-Es Lunes, y ya es hora de que te levantes- dijo Hermione en lo que le quitaba las cobijas de encima. Hermione, no dormía en la misma habitación que Ginny, pero últimamente era quien la despertaba. Ginny maldijo por lo bajo, y se comenzó a despertar, se dio cuenta que su amiga, quien ahora ya tenia 17 años, la miraba preocupada.

-¿Cómo pasaste la noche?- pregunto la castaña

-Bien- se apresuro a mentir Ginny

-No mientas- le reprocho Hermione- una de tus compañeras me dio que escucho como en la madrugada te levantaste. ¿Volviste a tener pesadillas?

Ginny no respondió, pero su mirada inmediatamente la delato.

-Solo no le digas a mi hermano- le suplico

Hermione la miro con tristeza. Se sentó a lado de la pelirroja.

-Ya han pasado casi cuatro meses- susurro Hermione- sigues teniendo pesadillas casi todas la noches, deberíamos buscar ayuda.

-No- dijo cortante Ginny- Ya no son tan frecuentes las pesadillas.

-Deberíamos decirle entonces a tu madre- sugirió su amiga.

-No- repitió Ginny- ya tiene suficientes preocupaciones por ahora, y ni si te ocurra preocupar a Ron.

Hermione la miro sin estar convencida.

-Pero prométeme que si no mejoras en unas semanas, buscaremos ayuda.

-Prometido- dijo Ginny poniéndose de pie- Vamos, tengo hambre.

El resto del día estaba transcurriendo sin novedad alguna, pero el sueño, seguía dando vueltas en la mente de Ginny.

* * *

Cuando llego la hora de la comida, tenía un dolor de cabeza insoportable. Al llegar el gran comedor, se dio cuenta que realmente no tenia hambre así que sin ni siquiera mirar hacia la mesa de su casa, se dio la vuelta y salio casi corriendo. Si hubiera observado, se hubiese percatado que unos ojos verdes, la miraban al momento de abandonar el lugar.

Ginny se fue a sentar a la orilla del lago, paso unos minutos sola, viendo hacia la nada. De repente una silueta fue a sentarse a su lado.

-El que estés aquí sola se esta convirtiendo en costumbre- dijo Harry.

Ginny solo se encogió de hombros.

-Platique con Hermione-dijo Harry como tanteando el terreno

-Es una chismosa- se quejo Ginny- le dije que no se lo contara a nadie.

-Tu solo le dijiste que no se lo contara a Ron, de mi no mencionaste nada.

-Odio cuando tienes razón

-De cualquier manera, quería platicar contigo.- dijo Harry y quedaron unos segundos en silencio.

-Cuando Sirius murió, yo tuve pesadillas todas las noches, sin falta, a veces creí volverme loco. Ginny no contesto.- Pero, Hermione fue insistente conmigo, Ron fue un gran amigo, hasta tu estuviste ahí para mi- Harry extendió una mano hacia Ginny, esta aun sin mirarlo a los ojos, tomo su mano, y comenzó a jugar con ella nerviosa.

-No puedo prometerte que un día te levantaras y te sentirás totalmente feliz, tal vez nunca lo hagas, pero van a ver muchas otras cosas que te llenen de felicidad, algún día dejaras de tener esas pesadillas, eso si te lo prometo.

Se veía como si Ginny estuviera dispuesta a guardar silencio por el resto de la eternidad, pero de repente hablo

-¿Harry?

-Si, Ginny

-¿Alguna vez, deseaste seguir teniendo esas pesadillas?

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Harry confundido

-Cada vez, que tengo esos sueños, deseo por una parte el seguir teniéndolos, es la única forma en que logro volver a ver su rostro- Ginny apretó con fuerza la mano de Harry. El comenzaba a entender.

-Te refieres a, que es algo así como un ángel dentro de tus pesadillas- susurro el chico, sabiendo perfectamente a lo que se refería su amiga. Ginny volteo a ver a Harry, y lo vio por primera vez en meses a los ojos, y le sonrió. Quedaron en silencio. Para Ginny, era difícil explicarle a Harry que efectivamente, Dean Thomas, quien había sido su novio, ahora era un ángel que veía en sus pesadillas, pesadillas en las cuales ella veía como lo torturaban con maldiciones, y ella no podía hacer nada...

* * *

**Es el primer fic que escribo sobre la marcha, o sea, que publico sin tener otros capitulos previamente escritos....también creo que sera mi primer fic medio largo, aun no lo decido, eso depende de los reviews y de mi tiempo libre...pero lo que si es que prometo actualizar pronto. Si no les quedo muy claro lo del sueño de Ginny, no se preocupen, en un capitulo proximo explicara lo sucedido...**


	2. Preguntas con respuesta

**Antes que nada, muchas grax por sus reviews!!...recuerden que solo con la ayuda de estos es como las historias continuan...XD....aqui les dejo el segundo capitulo...que lo disfruten...**

* * *

Pasaron algunos días, Ginny ya no tenia pesadillas, por la sencilla razón de que ahora no dormía. La mayor parte del día se la pasaba somnolienta y sin ganas de realizar las cosas. Pero antes de pedir ayuda la respuesta a su insomnio apareció por si sola. Snape les estaba enseñando a preparar una poción para el sueño. 

-Tiene que resultar roja, no morada, Señorita VanCamp- le grito Snape a una compañera de Ravenclaw, la chica lo miro ofendida con sus ojos verdes.

"Son muy parecidos a los de Harry" pensó Ginny en lo que distraída revolvía en contenido de su caldero "Aunque los de Harry tienen un brillo especial". Tan sumergida en sus pensamientos se encontraba que no se dio cuenta que Snape se fue a para a su lado.

-Weasley- la llamo el profesor- ¿Qué haces?

Ginny quedo muda, volteo a ver, esta era de color ¿verde?

-Desde que inicio el curso su rendimiento ha bajado, llevamos un mes y usted no pone atención en nada- se burlo Snape- cinco puntos menos para Gryffindor.

-No es justo- susurro Ginny enfadada, Snape pareció no escuchar.

En toda la clase Ginny no logro hacer una poción decente. Así que al termino de esta salio muy desanimada de la clase.

-Ginny, espera- gritaron. Ginny que iba a por el pasillo volteo. Luna corría para alcanzarla.

-Ten- dijo Luna entregándole un frasquito con un contenido rojo- se nota que no has dormido bien, tal vez esto te ayude.

-Gracias, Luna- sonrió Ginny tomando el frasquito y metiéndolo en la parte de enfrente de su mochila- Voy a comer ¿vienes?

-Lo siento, hoy no puedo- se disculpo Luna- Veras, tengo que ayudar a unas compañeras con transformaciones.

-Ya veo- dijo un poco decepcionada Ginny

-Pero, tengo muchas ganas de platicar contigo, hace mucho que no lo hacemos.

-Si, bueno, será en otra ocasión- dijo Ginny dándose la vuelta y comenzando a recorrer el camino hacia el gran comedor.

* * *

Ginny sirvió en su plato suficiente comida como para no volver a comer en semanas, pero lo único que hacia con la comida era observarla. "Es que Snape me puso de malas" pensaba una y otra vez.

-Hola, Ginny- la saludo Hermione en lo que junto con Ron y Harry se sentaban.

-¿Qué tal?- pregunto Ginny

-El séptimo año es lo mejor- dijo sonriente Ron, que se había sentado a lado de Hermione.

-Eso solo lo dices, por que acabas de conseguir una nueva conquista- repuso Hermione molesta, pero Ron parecía no escuchar, comía como desesperado.

-Y no comas así...-comenzó a reñirlo Hermione. Ron contesto con la boca llena.

Harry que se había sentado junto a Ginny, la volteo a ver, los dos pusieron los ojos en blanco. Los dos estaban hartos de esas peleas.

-¿Vamos a dar una vuelta?- pregunto Harry, Ginny de inmediato se levanto de su asiento, seguida de Harry.

Juntos comenzaron a caminar sin dirección alguna, fueron a dar cerca de los invernaderos.

-¿Cómo has estado, Ginny?- pregunto Harry para sacar platica.

-Me lo has preguntado esta mañana- se sonrió Ginny- estoy bien, gracias

-¿Pesadillas?

-Ya le dije señor Potter, que las pesadillas poco a poco han desaparecido- puntualizo la pelirroja- Gracias por estar tan al pendiente de mi, Harry, pero en serio, ya no tengo pesadillas

-Me alegro- le sonrió Harry

Pasaron junto a un grupito de unas chicas de Ravenclaw, entre ellas se encontraba Luna. Harry y Ginny se acercaron a saludar.

-¿Qué tal Luna?- pregunto Harry

-Harry- exclamo con alegría Luna.

Las otras dos chicas de Ravenclaw quedaron en shok en cuanto vieron a Harry.

-Harry Potter, ella es Emily Lanchester- presento Luna a Harry con una chica morena de cabello negro.

-Hola- la saludo Harry

-Y ella es Scarlett VanCamp- presento Luna ahora una chica rubia, la misma de los ojos verdes. Que por cierto, miraba con mucho interés a Harry, según le pareció a Ginny.

-Hola- repitió Harry

-Les ayudo con transformaciones, aunque la verdad las dos son muy malas- dijo Luna con una naturalidad increíble. Ginny rió por lo bajo, las dos chicas parearían muy ofendidas.

-Eso no es verdad- se reprocho Emily

-Es la verdad- se defendió Luna- sobre todo Scarlett, es pésima. Scarlett se ruborizo.

-No te preocupes, Scarlett, yo también soy pésima- intervino Ginny- pero Harry, me ayuda

-¿Qué?- dijo sorprendido Harry, eso no era verdad, el nunca le había ayudado a Ginny en transformaciones

-Harry, deberías de ayudar a Scarlett- sugirió Luna- la verdad es que yo ya perdí la paciencia.

-Si ella quiere- respondió Harry por compromiso

-Me encantaría- dijo Scarlett sonriente

-Entonces ya es un hecho- sonrió Luna.

-Ginny, ¿Por qué dijiste eso?- pregunto Harry a Ginny en lo que se dirigían hacia la sala común de Gryffindor

-ah! Lo de que, me ayudabas en transformaciones... ¿acaso no notaste como te miraba esa chica?

-¿Quién?

-Scarlett- dijo desesperada Ginny-creo que le gustas

-Pero, yo no se nada de transformaciones- argumento Harry

-Primero, no te preocupes, se ve que ella tampoco sabe nada de nada

-Además, no es mi tipo

-Harry Potter, podrías decirme cual es tu tipo- rió Ginny- y que no sea Cho Chang, o mejor aun ¿alguien aparte de Cho te ha interesado?

-Si- respondió bajito Harry

-En serio-Ginny se sorprendió, Harry nunca había salido con nadie que no fuera Cho, e hizo una pregunta que tal vez hubiera preferido no hacer de haber sabido la respuesta- ¿Alguien mas aparte de Chang, te ha interesado amorosamente, quien?

-Tu- respondió de inmediato Harry

Ginny se quedo congelada, ya no siguió caminando.

* * *

**El capitulo esta cortito como puden ver, creo que el siguiente sera mas largo...pero tengo varias preguntas que hacerles**

**1-prefieren capitulos largos o cortos??**

**2-esta bien si la actualizacion es cada semana??**

**3-Les esta gustando??**

**4-Van a dejar reviews??? Nada les quita mas que segundos, manden su critica por favor!!**

**En el prox capitulo:**

**Como tomara Ginny el hecho de que Harry esta (o estubo) enamorado de ella???**

**Por cierto, si ven sin animos a Ginny, es por que asi estamos las personas cuando nos deprimimos...y ella esta muy depre solo que aun no se da cuenta...**


	3. El consejo de Ron

**Esta es la segunda versión que subo de este capitulo, lo que paso es que no me fije que subi el borrador anteriormente, no crean que cambia mucho la cosa, para nada, pero esta versión esta dos párrafos mas largo XD...**

* * *

-¿Cómo dices?- pregunto Ginny con dificultad. Le costaba tanto creer eso.

-Ginny...yo- tartamudeo Harry- Creo que ya es momento de confesarlo...

-¿Confesar que, Harry?-el corazón de Ginny latía tan rápido, que sentía que se le iba a salir

-Dejaste de ser la hermanita de Ron, ¿entiendes?- soltó Harry como si nada. Ginny abrió los ojos de par en par- Pero...

-¿Pero que?- interrumpió Ginny

-Tu...

-¿Yo que?-dijo molesta Ginny, pero ¿por que se sentía enojada?

-Ginny, déjame explicarte, por favor- la cara de Harry esta comenzando a tomar un color parecido al del cabello de su amiga

-Explícate- ordeno Ginny viendo directamente a los ojos de Harry

-Tú, me gustabas, mas que como una amiga, pero, eso fue hace ya tiempo, claro que aun me agradas, eres una gran amiga- agrego Harry en el último momento

-¿Por qué nunca dijiste nada?

-Veras, tu salías con alguien

-Si, con Dean- dijo Ginny ofendida, como si Harry le estuviera pidiendo salir con ella, como si Dean aun estuviera vivo. Harry noto que había metido la pata.

-Pero, no te preocupes, tu nunca me pediste que me fijara en ti...-estaba tan nervioso

-Oh!- Ginny también comenzó a sentir unos nervios terribles.

-Tampoco es que me rompieras el corazón

-¿Cómo dices?

-Ya no se ni lo que digo- suspiro Harry- La cosa esta así, Gin, me fije en ti, tu tenias novio, yo lo acepte, nunca dije nada, pero ahora que ya ha pasado tiempo lo puedo confesar.

-¿así que te gustaba?

-Si, solo eso, pero ya olvídalo

-Como quieras-dijo Ginny confundida, se sentía como si estuviera en un sueño

-Si, es gracioso, es como cuando tu de niña de enamoraste de mi- este comentario era para aligerar la tensión, pero Ginny no lo tomo así.

-¿Disculpa?- grito furiosa-¿Cómo te atreves? Yo nunca estuve enamorada, solo me gustabas. Ginny se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse y dejar ahí a Harry, que la miraba con cara de avergonzado, pero a la vez un poco molesto. En un torpe intento, Harry trato de sujetar de un brazo a Ginny, pero esta movió su brazo con brusquedad, haciendo que su mochila cayera, y que rodara la botellita con la poción que Luna le había obsequiado. Harry se percato y miro la botellita, la levanto del suelo.

-¿Para que es?

-Para nada- contesto Ginny, en lo que ella levantaba su mochila.

-Parece poción para conciliar el sueño-dijo Harry mientras examinaba la botella-¿Tienes problemas para dormir?

Ginny le arrebato de mala manera la botella.

-No es asunto tuyo

-Claro que lo es, eres mi amiga

Ginny no contesto y comenzó a caminar.

-Es difícil ayudarte, cuando tu no confías en tus amigos- le grito Harry, quien no la siguió, y se fue caminando por la dirección contraria a la que se había ido Ginny.

Aquella noche, aunque Ginny había tomado casi toda la poción, no podía dormir, la conversación con Harry venia una y otra vez a su mente.

-"es un entrometido, eso es lo que es"- pensaba Ginny- "además, como se atreve a decir que se había fijado en mi, y cuando salía con Dean, no se que se cree ese Potter" "si no puedo dormir bien, es problema mío, no de el, no es mi amigo, no lo es"

Los días fueron pasando muy lentamente según le parecía a Ginny, aunque de repente ya era el mes de Noviembre y las hojas de los árboles muertas cada vez eran mas abundantes, así como cada vez, era mas evidente que Harry había tenido razón el día de la pelea, y que extrañaba su compañía. "Ya no quiero estar triste" pensó una tarde Ginny, por fin, se había dado cuenta de que la mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba melancólica y sola, no era exclusivamente por lo de Harry, también era lo de Dean, ya había cumplido siete meses, pero Ginny seguía sin resignarse. Y es que, ¿a quien le gusta sentirse triste? ¿Quién deja ir a un ser querido, cuando el recuerdo es lo único que te queda?

Un viernes por la noche, se encontraba haciendo sus deberes en la sala común, el agujero del retrato se abrió, Ron entraba todo sucio y sudado; había estado entrenando Quidditch como todas las noches desde hacia un mes, en pocos días presentaría la prueba para la reserva de los Chuddley Cannons. Fue a sentarse a lado de Ginny.

-¿Deberes en viernes?- pregunto el sorprendido- debes estar muy aburrida

-Algo- respondió Ginny sin ánimo

-¿Has visto a Hermione?

-En su cuarto, escribiéndole a Krum- sonrió maliciosamente Ginny

-Muy graciosa hermanita- se quejo Ron queriéndole pegar en la cabeza, pero Ginny lo esquivo.

-¿Y Harry?- pregunto, Ginny se encogió de hombros-A olvídalo, ya lo recordé, ha de estar dando sus clases particulares de Transformaciones...jeje...esa Scarlett si que es pésima alumna, no se como Harry puede seguir ayudándola.

-Compasión, tal vez-sugirió Ginny

-Perdón, ¿pero por que te has disgustado con el?, llevan semanas sin dirigirse la palabra

-Por estupida- contesto Ginny por impulso- y ahora no se como disculparme

-Un lo siento, a veces ayuda-le aconsejo Ron, aunque el chico se notaba confundido-¿pero por que se pelearon?

Ginny suspiro, la verdad era que lo quería comentar con alguien, sin importar que fuera el celoso de su hermano mayor.

-Ron ¿tu sabias que yo le gustaba a Harry?- el chico puso cara de culpabilidad- No te preocupes Ron, el mismo Harry me lo confeso.

-Si- dijo Ron sin sorpresa alguna, cosa que sorprendió a Ginny- Bueno, lo suponía, suponía que el estaba enamorado de ti

-¿Enamorado, dices?

-Si, ya sabes, era torpe cuando estaba cerca de ti, había veces que no hablaba de otra cosa más que la espectacular "cazadora, Ginny Weasley"

Ginny sintió un escalofrió recorrer su cuerpo, ¿Harry ENAMORADO?, y de ella.

-No lo sabia- se sonrojo la chica

-Y, ¿Por qué tanto interés por el?

-Es que siento mal el haber peleado con el, eso es todo- "y claro no puedo dejar de pensar en lo mal que me sienti" pensó Ginny

-Ya veo, te gusta- dijo Ron como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo

-Ron, no digas locuras, ya no te juntes tanto con Luna, ¿quieres?- se defendió Ginny, aunque...

-¿Por qué, no lo aceptas?

-¿Aceptar que?

-Que te gusta mi amigo

-Claro que no

-¿Qué te impide reconocerlo?

-No quiero mentirle, ¿esta bien?- dijo con brusquedad Ginny, las palabras salieron sin razón alguna de su boca, aunque poco a poco fueron cobrando sentido

-¿Mentirle?

-Si, ¿no lo ves? por que si Dean estuviera aquí...

-Pero, no lo esta- interrumpió Ron- lo siento, Gin, a mi me encantaría que lo estuviera, creedme, pero no es así, Dean murió, y eso lo tienes que aceptar.

"Dean muri" esas palabras retumbaron en el cerebro de Ginny, ¿Por qué era tan difícil aceptarlo?...No, Dean ya no era su novio...pero..."

-Yo no siento amor por Harry- se defendió Ginny

-Pero sientes algo, si no, no estuvieras aquí pidiendo mi consejo- suspiro Ron- si quieres el permiso de alguien para andar con Harry, tienes el mío, te juro que nadie te culpara por querer continuar con tu vida.

-Yo...yo...-tartamudeo Ginny, ¿Por qué todo lo que decía Ron, de repente cobraba sentido?- Pero yo ya no le gusto...

-No lo creo- reflexiono Ron-aunque por que no le preguntas

-¿estas loco?

-Si- contesto secamente Ron, levantándose de su asiento- Voy a ducharme. Ron se disponía a abandonar la sala común.

-Ron, ¿Dónde esta Harry?- exclamo de repente

-En los invernaderos, según creo

-Ahora vuelvo- Ginny se levanto veloz de su asiento, no tenia ni idea de que le diría a Harry, acaso ¿no te amo, pero me gustas? O ¿eres mas que mi amigo, menos que un novio?, un ¿me gustas?...¿yo aun te gusto?, tal ves lo mejor seria comenzar por un lo siento...

Ginny se iba aproximando a los invernaderos, aun lejos, en la entrada de un invernadero, se notaba la silueta de Harry y Scarlett, Ginny acelero el paso. Estaba a pocos metros, cuando...se lograba distinguir que Scarlett acabada de convertir una planta a una escoba, ella gritaba emocionada y abrazaba a Harry, este torpemente se aparto de ella...momentos después... Scarlett estaba demasiado cerca de Harry...un momento Harry era el que estaba cerca de ella....Ginny paro en seco...

* * *

**Como decia, este es mi capitulo favorito XD, no se ni por que, pero asi es...jeje...espero que sigan dejando sus criticas, y quien no lo ha hecho ¿Qué espera?....por favor, grax**

**En el prox capitulo contestare los reviews que amablementeme han estado dejando...**

**En el prox capitulo**

**-Que hara Gin con respecto a Harry y Scarlett??---creo que sera un capitulo corto pero interesante XD**


	4. Simplemente amigos

**Es un capitulo muy cortito, pero es que no he tenido tiempo...**

* * *

Sin hacer ruido para que no notaran su presencia, Ginny se fue de ahí, no corrió pero en pocos segundos ya estaba de nuevo adentro del castillo. No sabia si sentirse, triste, feliz o miserable. Fue a sentarse en las escaleras principales, no tenía ganas de regresar a la sala común, no tenía ganas de estar rodeada de gente, pero tampoco de estar sola. Ahí estaba muy bien, estudiantes subían y bajaban por las escaleras con rapidez al igual que los pensamientos de Ginny.

Un grupo de Slytherins bajaban las escaleras, entre ellos se encontraban Blaise Zabini y Draco Malfoy los dos chicos mas perseguidos por las chicas, Blaise se burló de Ginny, acompañado de las carcajadas de los demás, pero a Ginny ni esto la saco de sus pensamientos.

Minutos después Scarlett regresaba de los invernaderos, tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Hola- saludo a Ginny. Ginny sonrió en forma de saludo, aun no sabia si odiarla o agradecerle.

-Desde hace días te buscaba, Ginny, muchas gracias por hacer que Harry me ayudara con transformaciones, es muy buen maestro.

-Si, vaya que lo es- respondió en un tono cortante Ginny, pero Scarlett que venia en una nube color rosa, pareció no captar lo agrio de sus palabras. Al contrario, Scarlett fue a sentarse a lado de Ginny.

-¿Puedo confesarte algo, Ginny?

-Adelante- dijo Ginny sin ánimos pero confundida, ella y Scarlett no eran amigas, compañeras si acaso.

-Creo que le gusto a Harry- soltó Scarlett sin pensarlo dos veces

-¿En serio?- dijo Ginny desilusionada

-Si, hoy casi nos besamos- A Ginny le costo mucho trabajo el hacerse la sorprendida, después de todo, Ginny los había visto. Aunque sintió un alivio al saber que no lo habían hecho.

-wow- dijo la pelirroja

-Ginny tu eres su amiga, ¿no sabes si en verdad le gusto?

-No tengo idea- contesto Ginny, un poco harta de que Scarlett se tomara esa confianza con ella.

-Es que no se que pensar, a mi me gusta, y mucho, me encantaría ser su novia, pero...

-¿pero que?

-Ha de ser difícil ser su novia, alguien como el, el se merece a alguien alegre- dijo Scarlett como haciendo memoria- Tu has de saber lo que paso con Cho, lo loca no dejaba de llorar a Cedric cuando estuvo con Harry, yo creo que el se merece a alguien feliz, alguien que lo apoye con todos estos días obscuros que se están viviendo...

Ginny ya no escucho lo demás, esas palabras le cayeron como cubetada de agua helada, ella durante todo el tiempo que Cho y Harry salían, maldijo a Cho por hacer sufrir a su amigo, y ahora se daba cuenta de que ella estaba en la misma situación que la chillona de Cho. **(1)**

-...y sobre todo, no me gustaría ver que mi novio arriesga su vida salvando al mundo, contra el innombrable, podría perder la vida en cualquier momento...

-Tienes razón- interrumpió Ginny a Scarlett. Scarlett miro su reloj.

-oh! ya es muy tarde, tengo deberes por hacer, gracias por escucharme Ginny, te suplico que no le digas nada a Harry

-No te preocupes

Scarlett se fue. Segundos después Ginny se levanto del escalón donde había estado sentada, como si todo el cuerpo le pesara fue subiendo uno a uno los escalones que la llevaban hacia el la sala común de Gryffindor.

Al día siguiente Ginny ya había tomado una decisión con respecto a Harry, solo estaba esperando el momento indicado para hablar con el, pero parecía que este nunca se daría. Tuvo que esperar hasta entrada la noche, el chico se hallaba en la sala común terminando sus deberes, Ron y Hermione se encontraban en sus labores como prefectos y habían dejado a su amigo solo. Harry estaba sentado en el suelo, y el asiento de una silla lo utilizaba como escritorio. Ginny fue a sentarse a lado de el, Harry la ignoro, aun seguía enfadado con ella.

-¿Cuando comienzan las prácticas de Quiditch?- pregunto ella inocentemente

-Están suspendidas, hasta nuevo aviso- respondió Harry mordazmente sin levantar la vista de su pergamino. Ginny quedo herida ante su indiferencia.

-Lo que intento es disculparme- soltó Ginny

-Te escucho- respondió Harry, volteando a ver a su amiga a los ojos, aquellos ojos para Ginny se convertían en protectores cuando ella los miraba.

-Tenias razón, eres mi amigo y tienes derecho a preocuparte por mi, y yo no estoy facilitándoles las cosas- dijo Ginny, aunque realmente sus ojos hablaban por ella- Discúlpame

-Ginny, yo también te debo una disculpa, fui un entrometido- respondió Harry con una sonrisa.

-¿Amigos?- pregunto Ginny estirándole la mano.

-Amigos- contesto Harry tomándole la mano, pero entonces sucedió algo que Ginny no esperaba, poco a poco ella y Harry fueron acercándose, hasta que terminaron en un abrazo. Ginny tuvo ganas de llorar, pero a la vez mariposas revoloteaban por su estomago..."El se merece a alguien que sea feliz"...

-¿Harry?

-¿Qué?- pregunto Harry, pero sin soltarla.

Ginny tomo aire, ni ella creía lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

-En estos momentos no prometo ser la mejor amiga, mi vida la siento de cabeza, no me logro concentrar en nada, no me siento la de siempre, y va a pasar mucho tiempo antes de que me sienta bien, así que en verdad, discúlpame si no soy una buena amiga.

-No digas tonterías

-No son tonterías, Harry, es la verdad, tu eres un gran chico, que se merece a alguien que no sea una histérica como Cho- susurro Ginny

Poco a poco sus cuerpos se fueron separando.

-Tu no eres una histérica como Cho, tu no te la pasas llorando, aunque asi fuera, seria normal que lloraras, pero no lo haces...-dijo torpemente Harry, para hacer sentir mejor a Ginny

-No, pero es un hecho que aun lo extraño- confeso Ginny

Harry, fijo una vez mas sus ojos en ella, el se veía mas que dispuesto a besarla, pero Ginny se acobardo.

-Me voy a dormir- dijo esta levantándose del suelo- Buenas noches, Harry

* * *

**(1) NO!!!, Ginny no es que sea como Cho, pero tiene algo en comun con ella, o seran dos cosas?**

**Si ya se, los HG, me quieren matar, y se preguntan por que Ginny fue tan...¿mensa?...es que mas bien fue cobarde, pero tal vez por el momento asi esta mejor, aparte si a Harry le pasara algo, no creo que ella este lista para enterrar a dos novios...o si?, pero no se espanten este no es el ultimo momento H-G de la historia...de hecho hice unas modificaciones muy grandes del original que tenia de este capitulo, y creo que por fin quedo como quise...perdon por tardar en actualizar, pero ya saben, la tarea...los siguientes capitulos seran "diferentes" a estos primeros, ya veran por que...dejen sus reviews, por favor!!! Les juro que ya tratare de hacer capitulos mas grandes...**

**Lil Solis:** Grax! Fuiste mi primer critica, espero que aun estes siguiendo la historia.

**Rosy:** tienes mas que la razon, sobre todo en esta historia tiene que ver mucho ese sueño, captaste la idea principal. Aparte lo de la depresion tambien es algo principal, chica se ve que tu lees entre lineas...jeje...

**Gasty-el-elfo:** ok, a ti te debo doble grax, por tus dobles criticas, espero que sigas toda la historia hasta el final.

**a-grench:** a mi tmb me gustan los D-G, XD, tengo uno que se llama "perverso" es de un solo capitulo pero a mi me gusta...

**Ginnyforever:** creeme que me encantaria escribir y actualizar diario, pero por el tiempo no se puede, me fasinas que seas fan de Ginny, para leer esta historia es lo que se necestita mas que ser fan de una sola pareja.

**Alpha X:** si no has leido los libros, ¿Qué esperas?, te estas perdiendo de un mundo maravilloso

**Kiro:** me dare una vuelta por tu fic, no soy fan del D-H la verdad, pero me gusta leer historias bien contadas, y de las parejas mas imposibles, asi que leere el tuyo

**Maryhttha:** yo tampoco soportaria ver a Harry con otra que no sea Ginny, pero a Ginny con que sea feliz...grax! Por tu critica, por cierto ya ves que Ginny por poco y mal interpreta

**Aseneth Potter Weasley:** siete o diez capitulos!!!...vaya, creo que eso a la larga dependera de los reviews, creo que eso es lo que alienta a escribir los fics, y sip, como adelanto puedo decirte que Harry en cierta forma aun se interesa por Ginny, pero...grax! Por tu mensaje

**Heka Granger:** que bien, que te pases por aca, grax, grax, por tu comtario, por favor sigue toda la historia, tu ya sabes en que bando estoy...;P

**Eri mond licht :** esta muy original tu nick, y por tu comentario veo que nos parecemos en muchas cosas...jeje

Próximo capitulo:

...sucederá algo que cambiara el estado de animo de Ginny...


	5. Uno cree saberlo todo, pero

**Cometí un grave error...dije que en este capitulo sucedería algo que comienza a cambiar el estado de animo de Ginny, pero eso será hasta el próximo capitulo...sorry, es que yo tengo la costumbre de escribir todo primero en un cuaderno, y después transcribirlo a la computadora...y no me di cuenta que me estaba saltando un capitulo, o sea este...jeje...son las 10:34 de la mañana de un viernes, no fui a la escuela y me propongo hacer de este un buen capitulo...XD...y ya saben que los personajes son de mi amiga JK Rowling...claro menos Scarlett...esa la invente yo...por cierto, se supone que en este momento la historia esta a finales de Noviembre pero no se si por esas épocas llueva por Inglaterra, lamentablemente aquí a llovido TODO el año, así que yo soy de las generaciones que ya no conoce las estaciones del año...pero en esta historia estará lloviendo...el titulo del capitulo lo saque de una frase que decian en MTV...YOU THINK KNOW, BUT YOU HAVE NO IDEA...que traducido seria: TU CREES QUE LO SABES PERO NO TIENES NI IDEA, solo que esa frase la dividi para dos capitulos...**

Conforme pasaron los días la relación de Harry y Scarlett se iba volviendo mas notoria, según lo que sabia Ginny un no eran novios, pero a Harry lo veía muy feliz, Scarlett no era mala persona pero por alguna razón Ginny no podía ser su amiga. Scarlett ahora para todo buscaba la compañía de Ginny, de hecho en herbología Scarlett le había pedido a Ginny estar en su equipo...

-Oh! Maldición- exclamo Ginny levantándose del sillón donde había estado la última media hora

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione alarmada

-Olvide ponerle la poción anticrecimiento a la luparia, ahora tendré que ir a los invernaderos- dijo Ginny enfadada consigo misma

-Ginny, ¿no puedes esperar?- preguntó Ron- allá afuera esta lloviendo, como si se estuviera cayendo el cielo

-No, voy ahora- dijo Ginny en lo que se ponía la bufanda- Ahora vuelvo

-¿Te acompaño?

-No Hermione, no me tardo- le sonrió la pelirroja Además en la sala común solo se quedarían Ron y Hermione y no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que Ron agradecería esto.

Ron tenía razón, estaba lloviendo como para inundar a Hogwarts completamente, aparte hacia un frío de los mil demonios.

"Si pusieras mas atención, hubieses puesto la poción desde un principio, no tendrías que estar congelándote" se repetía Ginny en voz alta, estaba corriendo para llegar al invernadero numero tres. Por fin entro al invernadero, llego hecha una sopa.

"A no, lo ves por no hacer las cosas cuando debes" se reprocho Ginny en voz alta.

Ginny se dirigió hacia su planta, al lado había un botella, que contenía la poción anti crecimiento...el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra los vidrios del invernadero era casi insoportable...Ginny, vertía la poción en la planta...un trueno sonó del cielo...Ginny brinco, y dejo caer la botella en la mesa...la botella se partió en pedazos...

"Genial, esto es genial, Ginevra" grito Ginny

Una risa estruendosa se escucho, Ginny salto, la risa provenía de ahí mismo, Ginny volteo para todos lados.

-¿Quién esta aquí?- pregunto la chica, busco su varita entre su túnica, no la traía consigo, entonces Ginny tomo el vidrio mas grande que había quedado de la botella rota.

-No, lo puedo creer, tu nombre es Ginevra- dijo una voz, que ahora para Ginny resulto conocida.

-Sal de donde estés, Malfoy- ordeno Ginny, aunque en esos momentos ella localizo donde estaba el chico, sentado en un rincón del invernadero, solo que se escondia detrás de las plantas.

Malfoy no le hizo caso a Ginny.

-¿Qué Malfoy, escondiéndote de Pansy?- se burlo ahora Ginny

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia, pobretona

-No me vuelvas a llamar así- grito Ginny

-¿Cómo?- rió Malfoy- ¿pobretona o Ginevra?

Ginny, que aun tomaba el vidrio, camino hacia donde estaba sentado Malfoy.

-Cierra la boca, Malfoy- lo amenazo Ginny con el vidrio

-Oh! Lo olvidaba- dijo Malfoy como haciendo memoria- que los inútiles de tus hermanos ya son millonarios con su tiendita de bromas...aunque dudo que ahora se acuerden de su familia...

-Tienes razón, el dinero cambia a la gente, pero no a mis hermanos- dijo Ginny con valor- ellos no son una basura...como tu comprenderás, mortífago...

Malfoy reacciono ante estas ultimas palabras, hábilmente se paro y tomo el vidrio de la mano de Ginny, por alguna razón Ginny no podía de dejar de ver sus ojos grises, ahora estaban llenos de resentimiento.

-Escúchame bien, Weasley- dijo Malfoy acercándose peligrosamente a Ginny y apretando la mandíbula – no me vuelvas a llamar...

Ginny estaba asustada pero no dispuesta a demostrarlo.

-No me amenaces- interrumpió la chica- seré un pobretona, pero mi familia tiene mas dignidad que la tuya

-La pequeña comadreja, quiere probar su valor

-Yo no necesito mostrarte nada Malfoy, el hecho es que soy mas valiente que tu, o tu padre

-No metas a mi padre en esto

-¿Por qué?- se pregunto Ginny alzando una ceja- No me digas, que ahora lo defiendes

-Esta muerto, ¿contenta?- soltó Malfoy sin pensarlo, como si Ginny le hubiese dado un golpe.

-No lo sabia- dijo Ginny, realmente no pudo decir lo siento, por que hubiese mentido, pero la noticia la dejo helada, ella no sabia nada...

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes, no todo tiene que ver con tu novio muerto- el golpe habia sido devuelto. Malfoy, tomo la mano de Ginny le entrego el pedazo de vidrio.

-No metas a Dean en esto, yo no sabia lo de tu padre- le contesto Ginny con furia

-Yo solo digo que hay cosas que no sabes, últimamente todo la escuela comenta que no te enteras de nada...creo que ni del romance de Potter, dime ¿Sabias que tu primer noviecito sale con una rubia de Ravenclaw?- Malfoy claramente quería tomar desprevenida a Ginny, pero no lo logro.

-Cállate, a mi no me importa lo que la gente diga...y Potter no es mi novio, es solo mi amigo, y ya lo sabia- Ginny estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

-Bueno, algo de lo que tienes idea...aunque también dicen que tú viste morir al Gryffindor...

-¿Qué?- interrumpió Ginny- ¿Quieres que te cuente como vi morir a mi novio?, pues entérate, no lo vi, me desmaye antes, y hay muchas cosas que sucedieron que aun no me explico- dijo Ginny con furia, apretaba su puño fuertemente.

-Yo...-tartamudeo Malfoy, se veía claramente incomodo, Ginny resultaba demasiado ¿mujer? para el- Weasley estas sangrando- dijo Malfoy señalando la mano de Ginny, había apretado tan fuerte su mano, que se había olvidado que sostenía el vidrio...

-Ouch!- se quejo Ginny, solo el vidrio, la herida se veía muy profunda, tomo su bufanda y con eso se envolvió la mano, pero la herida sangraba mucho, y su bufanda se comenzó a teñir de un rojo aun mayor al de los colores de Gryffindor. Se dio la media vuelta y salio del invernadero. Aun llovía afuera, con la lluvia la sangre se comenzó a expandir más por la bufanda y túnica. Pero no fue si no hasta que llego a las escaleras cuando se dio cuenta de que Malfoy la seguía.

-¿Qué quieres?- pregunto ella exasperada

-Veras, estas son las escaleras de Hogwarts no tuyas

-Como sea- se encogió de hombros Ginny

-Adema esa herida fue grandiosa, tienes sangre por todas partes

-Pues, que bueno que lo disfrutes, me paso por tu culpa...

Malfoy hubiese contestado a la ofensa de Ginny pero en ese justo instante, Ron bajaba las escaleras, en busca de Ginny, por que ya se había tardado mucho, lo que alcanzo a escuchar le fue suficiente justificación para golpear a Malfoy en el estomago y hacer que rodara escaleras abajo, por suerte de Malfoy no era muchas...

Malfoy abría sus ojos poco a poco, Ginny lo observaba a su lado.

-Me va a explotar la cabeza, ¿Dónde estoy?- se quejo el chico

-En la enfermería- le contesto Ginny, quien por dentro tenia ganas de reír- Mi hermano te golpeo y caíste por las escaleras.

-Maldito, Weasley

-No lo llames así- dijo Ginny sin perder esta vez la paciencia- El creyó que tu me habías herido, y como iba llena de sangre...pero no te preocupes, nadie sabrá que un Weasley te noqueo, si tu no lo dices

-¿Cómo dices?

-Madam Promfrey, creyó mi versión de que solo rodaste por las escaleras y te golpeaste en la cabeza, no creo que el orgullo de Draco Malfoy, quiera ser manchado, por un golpe de un Weasley.

Malfoy parecía meditar la propuesta de Ginny.

-Esta bien- dijo por fin-¿y tu que haces aquí?

-Me curaron mi mano- dijo Ginny mostrándole la mano a Malfoy- además, la enfermera me pidio que le avisara cuando despertaras, asi que voy a avisarle.

Ginny abandonada la enfermería.

-Ginevra- le grito Malfoy, antes de que se marchara- ese nombre es patético

-Draco- dijo Ginny- ese nombre es aun peor. Cerró la puerta.

**Bueno, este capitulo no es un gran avance, sirve mas bien como introductorio a Malfoy...y aquí es cuando les voy a hacer una pregunta ¿les gustaria saber con quien voy a dejar a Ginny?...yo ya lo se, pero no se si a uds les gustaria saber, para que asi sigan leyendo la historia o no...bueno dejen sus reviews con sus peticiones...por cierto, quien vea cierta serie lso jueves a las 9 por el Warner Channer tendra idea de con quien posiblemente se quede Ginny...;P**

**En el prox capitulo....Ahora si, se sabe que onda con el dia en que mataron a Dean, y Ginny tendra un mejor humor...**


	6. no tienes la minima idea

**Perdón por la espera, y por sus REVIWS, realmente me alentaron a continuar la historia, aunque tambien me confundieron muuucho...abajo vienen las aclaraciones, okis?...sexto capitulo: ...no tienes la menor idea. **

* * *

-Ginny, ¿me pasas mi pergamino?- pidió Luna señalando el piso.

-Si, claro, Luna- Ginny se agacho al suelo para tomar el pergamino del suelo.

-¡Weasley, Loovegood!- grito Snape-Si tantos deseos tienen de hablar salgan, ¡Fuera de mi clase!

-Pero...-se quiso defender Luna, pero observo que Ginny con indiferencia tomaba su mochila, y salía de la mazmorra.

-Fuera, Loovegood- ordeno el profesor- siga el ejemplo de Weasley, y esperenme afuera el terminar la clase. Veinte puntos menos, para sus respectivas casas.

Ginny abandonó el aula, seguida por Luna, cerró la puerta de mala manera. Ginny se sentó en el pasillo, con las piernas cruzadas y coloco su mochila encima de estas, Luna la miraba incrédula.

-¿No vas a hacer nada?- pregunto la rubia

-¿Hacer nada de que?- pregunto Ginny sin comprender

-Nos ha sacado de la clase injustamente- dijo Luna que no dejaba de mirar de forma extraña a Ginny.

-¿Eso?, pero que se supone que debo de hacer- se encogió de hombros Ginny.

Entonces Luna, por primera vez en todo el tiempo que tenían de concerse le levanto la voz a Ginny.

-¿Quién eres, y que le hiciste a mi amiga?

-Luna, estas loca

-No- dijo cortante Luna- primero no duermes bien, casi no tienes apetito y ahora...Snape nos saca de su clase injustamente, y tú estas como si nada... ¿Qué acaso te has golpeado la cabeza?

-Acaso, ¿Tanto he cambiado?- pregunto Ginny, algo espantada de que en verdad la descripción que había hecho Luna correspondiera con ella.

-Si- movió la cabeza Luna de manera afirmativa-Te aseguro que Snape te provoca para que tú le respondas.

-No lo había notado- se disculpo Ginny

-Ginny, ya debes despertar de esa pesadilla que estas viviendo

-Eso es lo que intento- se defendió Ginny

Luna ya no dijo nada mas, fue a sentarse alado de Ginny, y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro. Pasaron varios minutos en silencio.

-Luna, ¿has escuchado de la poción para dormir sin soñar?

-Si- dijo Luna

-¿Es difícil de preparar?

-Creo ensañan hasta los E.X.T.A.S.I.S.

-Pienso conseguirla, tal vez eso me ayude a dormir mejor, ¿no crees?

-Si, claro que ayuda para dormir sin soñar- Luna suspiro- pero no creo que sea buena idea utilizarla por mucho tiempo, puedes olvidar después como soñar

-¿Alguna vez la has tomado?

-Si, cuando mamá murió, un tiempo ayudo, pero no me agradó dormir sin soñar- recordó Luna, Ginny ya sabía toda la historia y sabía que a Luna le dolía recordar esos momentos.

-Tal vez eso ayude a mi humor...-dijo pensativa Ginny, la verdad era que había estado ya investigando de la preparación de esta poción, Hermione le había dicho que con gusto la prepararía si con eso Ginny se sintiera mejor; pero quería saber la opinión de su mejor amiga.

-Ginny, ya han regresado las excursiones a Hogsmead

-Ah!-dijo Ginny sorprendida- No pensé que nos dejarían ir después de lo que paso

-Hogsmead por el momento es el lugar mágico mas seguro, a diferencia del pasado.

-No creo que pueda ir

-Tienes que ir, yo quiero comprar dulces en Honeyducks

-No tengo ánimos de ir

-Tienes que mejorar ese humor, Ginny

-OH! esta bien Luna- dijo Ginny dándose por vencida

-Ya es trato, ¿eh?

-Si, Looney- dijo de mala gana.

-Malfoy, rodó escaleras abajo- soltó Luna, con su típico aire soñador tratando de que Ginny de distrajera en algo.

-¿En serio?- dijo Ginny con cara de complicidad

-Si, aunque yo creo que mas bien que alguien lo empujo

-¿Eso crees?- Ginny alzo una ceja, la verdad es que su amiga deducía muy bien y le confeso- Fue Ron

-Ya lo sabia- dijo indiferente Luna. Ginny rió demasiado fuerte.

-Shh!- la callo Luna- Snape se va a enfadar.

Una cabellera más rubia y lacia que la de Luna se asomo por la puerta de la mazmorra.

-Dice, el profesor que guarden silencio, y que tienen 10 puntos menos- les informo Scarlett con pesar, y se volvió me meter al salón.

-Lo siento- se disculpo Ginny.

-Esta bien, hace mucho que no te escuchaba reír- dijo sin importancia Luna- Por cierto, Scarlett sale con Harry

-Si ya lo se, el mismo me lo dijo

En ese instante la clase se daba por terminada. Alumnos de Gryffindor y Ravenclaw salían de la clase. Luna y Ginny se pararon del suelo.

-Snape, estaba muy enojado-les susurro Emily, la amiga de Scarlett.

Snape salio ya que todos los alumnos habían abandonado el salón.

-Weasley y Lovegood, tienen 25 puntos menos cada una, y si las vuelvo a ver platicando en mi clase considérense expulsadas de mi clase por siempre

-Pero...-quiso replicar Ginny

-Nada, Weasley, ahora váyanse.

Ahora Luna y Ginny se dirigían al gran comedor.

-Ese Snape, ya me las pagara- se quejaba Ginny

-Ignóralo- le aconsejo Luna- ¿tu mesa o la mía?

-Gryffindor- decidió Ginny- en la de Ravenclaw, Scarlett y Harry parecen estar muy ocupados, no quisiera interrumpir

-Scarlett no hace mas que hablar de lo buena persona que es Harry- confeso Luna en lo que se sentaban juntas en la mesa de Gryffindor y comenzaban a comer.

-Y Harry de ella, ayer estuvo alabándola dos horas seguidas- dijo Ginny con cierta amargura muy evidente

-¿Te molesta que Harry tenga novia?

-No- contesto sincera Ginny- lo que me molesta es que me cuente a mi como le va en sus citas amorosas.

-Estas celosa- confirmo Luna

-Si, pero de que el ya haya superado lo de Cho, y todo el problema del año pasado con el príncipe mestizo, aunque estamos viviendo tiempos tan obscuros y el es nuestro salvador, puede seguir con su vida, y yo no.

-Te gusta Harry- dijo sin supresa Luna

-El tiene novia- dijo Ginny metiéndose comida en la boca

-Tu le interesas a el- confirmo Luna-claro que ahora encuentra mucho mas interesante a Scarlett. Las dos chicas sin disimulo voltearon a ver a los dos tortolitos que se besaban sin pena alguna delante de los Ravenclaw. Ginny suspiró. Las dos voltearon de nuevo a su comida.

-Deberías intentar darle celos

-¿Qué?- dijo Ginny casi ahogándose con la comida

-Si, para que así le recuerdes que el aun te quiere.

-Estas bien pero bien loca- dijo Ginny casi asustada- además, a mi solo me atrae, ni siquiera me gusta, ni lo amo, solo es mi amigo

Ginny más calmada se llevo otro pedazo de comida a la boca.

-Es mas deberías intentarlo con Malfoy- dijo Luna señalando a Draco que en esos momentos cruzaba la puerta principal, Luna había dicho esto bromeando, pero Ginny no lo tomo así, comenzó a toser por que un pedazo de comida se le había atorado en la garganta. Luna le golpeo la espalda con aburrición.

-Era broma- dijo Luna- pero deberías hacer la prueba.

La tos de Ginny se intensifico.

* * *

-Genial, genial- se quejaba Ginny- ¿llevare grageas o solo paletas?

-Paletas- opino Hermione- no creo que Luna con esa garganta tan inflamada puede pasar las grageas.

-No entiendo por que no Luna fue con la enfermera- se quejo Ron- se hubiera aliviado instantáneamente de esa gripe

-Ron tu no sabes las razones de la gente para comportarse como lo hacen- se quejo Hermione, Ginny puso los ojos en blanco, lo que hubiese dado por haber pasado la tarde con Luna, y no con esos dos, pero Luna había enfermado y no había ido a Hogsmead, pero no perdió la oportunidad de pedirle a Ginny que le trajera dulces. Hermione y Ron se encontraban enfrascados en una pelea campal como casi siempre, así que Ginny hizo habitual, tomo una caja de grageas y se escabullo de ellos. Ginny salio de Honeyducks tan rápido como la bruja que cobraba los dulces se lo permitió.

Afuera hacia un frió del demonio, la primera nevada de la estación estaba a la vuelta de la esquina, Ginny llevaba puestas dos bufandas, un suéter, un abrigo, guantes, gorrito, pero ni así lograba calentarse, decidió ir a tomar una cerveza de mantequilla, pero casi al entrar al establecimiento observo como Harry y Scarlett entraban, decidió que no era buena idea entrar por el momento.

Ginny suspiro.

-Bueno, es mejor hacer esto o nunca- dijo en voz alta, y se dirigió a un lugar donde había jurado no volver a poner un pie.-Lo tengo que superar.

Ginny emprendió la marcha. Al cabo de unos minutos llego a su destino. La casa de los gritos. Estaba tan apacible. Ginny sintió como le temblaban las rodillas. Se acerco mas, estaba muy cerca de la puerta, entonces diviso una silueta que no había notado antes.

-Nunca pensé que fueras tan hombrecito como para venir aquí solo- se burlo Ginny

-Weasley, tienes complejo de sábelo-todo- dijo Malfoy entre dientes- muy parecida a la sangre sucia de Granger

-No la llames así- dijo Ginny, pero en un tono casi dulce

-Ja!, no me gustaría que tu me defendieras nunca Weasley- dijo Malfoy viendo directamente a los ojos de Ginny. Esta no le pudo sostener la mirada, y decidió mirar hacia la casa.

-¿De que me sirve volverte a explicar que el linaje de la sangre no tiene nada que ver con la calidad de persona?- se encogió de hombros Ginny

-¿Tu no estas orgullosa de ser una sangre limpia?- pregunto Malfoy retándola, y fue a pararse junto a ella, volteando el también a ver la casa. Ginny lo miro sorprendida, pero el no volteo.

-No- contesto secamente Ginny- siento orgullo pero de la familia que vengo

-Ya somos dos- contesto Malfoy haciendo como si examinara la casa de pies a cabeza-¿Qué piensas mudarte aquí?

-Cierra la boca- le espeto Ginny, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a caminar- El nene que quiere ser como papa- se burlo Ginny en voz alta, aunque sintió que fue un comentario cruel incluso para Malfoy.

-Oh! Ya veo...- exclamo de repente Malfoy, a Ginny le dio curiosidad. Paro y volteo hacia Malfoy aunque solo le veía la espalda.

-¿Qué?

-Nada

-Dime que, Malfoy- le ordeno Ginny

-Aquí mataron a tu novio, ¿estoy en lo cierto?- pregunto Malfoy volviéndose hacia Ginny. Esos ojos grises irradiaban tanto resentimiento. Ginny no se molesto, por alguna extraña razón, al contrario vio eso como una oportunidad de saciar su curiosidad, además tenía que superar lo de Dean ¿no?

-Haré un traro contigo, ¿estas de acuerdo?

-Los Malfoy no hacemos tratos con nadie

-Bueno, entonces un acuerdo, tu preguntas y yo respondo, pero después yo pregunto

-¿Qué clase de acuerdo es ese?- pregunto Malfoy con curiosidad caminando hacia donde estaba ella.

-¿tienes curiosidad de saber como murió Dean no?, yo te cuento, pero después tu me cuentas que sucedió con tu padre ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Por qué crees que me interesa saber de tu novio muerto?

-Yo que se, pero creeme todo Hogwarts daría lo que fuera por que yo se los contara- dijo ácidamente Ginny.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué me cuentas a mí?

-No lo se, tu eres el de la curiosidad ¿no?

-Yo...yo...-tartamudeo Malfoy consternado, Ginny había logrado su propósito, confundirlo, la verdad es que se moría de curiosidad por saber que había pasado con el gran Lucius Malfoy.

-¿entonces?- dijo Ginny extendiendo su mano, para cerrar el trato con Malfoy.

-No creerás que te daré la mano- dijo Malfoy casi con asco

-Como quieras- dijo Ginny enojada, comenzando el regreso a Hogwarts. Malfoy corrió detrás de ella.

-¿Cómo fue?- pregunto el por fin. Los dos comenzaron a caminar juntos.

-En la casa de los gritos, mayo 19, la tarde era soleada- dijo Ginny fingiendo que recordaba, la verdad era que mucho tiempo había esperado para contarle eso a alguien, tanto que hasta tenia preparado el discurso.- Fue cuando todo el problema del príncipe mestizo, fue increíble el saber que el príncipe era...

-Si, Ginevra, ya sabemos quien era, ahora sigue con tu relato- la interrumpió Malfoy

-Esta bien, pero, acaso me llamaste Ginevra?

-¿Así te llamas no, Weasley?

-Olvídalo, en fin,- tomo aire- aquella mañana se descubrió lo del príncipe mestizo, como era lógico de suponerse los mortifagos vendrían a buscarlo también, nosotros nos adelantamos y lo escondimos en la casa de los gritos, pero fue una muy mala elección, descubrieron nuestro escondite, eran mayor número que nosotros, aun así dimos batalla, pero...capturaron a Dean, yo corrí para ayudarle, todo el mundo piensa que fue al revés, antes de llegar hacia donde estaba, alguien me tumbo hacia el suelo del golpe me quede sin aire, entonces comenzaron a atacar a Dean, con la maldición cruccio y me desmaye.

-Apuesto a que fueron siete veces antes de que te desmayaras

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Código del mortífago

Era mucha la curiosidad por saber del código, pero hasta ese momento Ginny cayó en cuenta de otra cuestión.

-¿Eres mortífago?

-No- contesto simplón Malfoy- estaba en el entrenamiento, pero ya no mas...

-¿Por qué?

-¿Qué prefieres saber comadreja, como murió mi padre, o información de los mortifagos?

-Mortifagos- escogió Ginny, eso podría ser de más ayuda.

-No lo soy mas, por que no me guió por las reglas de nadie, ni siquiera por las del señor tenebroso, eso no es lo que yo quiero, así que no me perjudica si te digo que es el código del mortífago no son reglas estrictas ni nada por el estilo, simplemente es sentido común, quien presencia una maldición cruccio se desmaya a las siete veces, ese es un ejemplo del código, otro es el del por que te dejaron a ti viva, o ¿no te lo habías preguntado?

-Claro- respondió con asombro Ginny

-Aunque eso fue mas idea de Dumbledor, al decirle al señor tenebroso, que hay cosas peores que la muerte

-Como sufrir la muerte de un ser querido, ¿cierto?

-Hemos llegado- señalo Malfoy el castillo- será mejor que de aquí cada quien se vaya por su parte.

-Esta bien- dijo Ginny, a ella tampoco le interesaba que le vieran en compañía de Malfoy, emprendiendo el camino que quedaba para la entrada, que aunque era poco la distancia, aun faltaba.

-Espera- le grito Malfoy, se acerco a ella, y la rodeo con sus brazos, era mucho más alto que ella; Ginny sentía que la sangre de la cara le hervía, Malfoy con un hábil movimiento le quito una de las bufandas que traía.

-Tengo frió- se excuso Malfoy envolviéndose con la bufanda.

-Dámela- le ordeno una Ginny muy aturdida.

-Tendrás que pedírmela luego- repuso Malfoy andando con paso decidido hacia el castillo. Ginny estaba en shok, el se alejaba con paso seguro.

Draco Malfoy, llevaba una bufanda de ella, no lo podia ni lo queria creer

-Ya se la pediré luego- dijo en susurro Ginny. Dándose prisa por entrar al castillo. La primera nevada acababa de comenzar.

* * *

**Este capitulo para ser sincera me salio mucho muy largo, y no me termino de convencer, siento que le falto algo, pero nunca supe que mas ponerle, siento que da muchas vueltas al inicio pero me gusta la conversación con Luna, digo todos tenemos esa amiga confidente, con quien chismorreamos y nos saltamos las clases, o no?. Como adoro a Malfoy, bueno pero al Malfoy de los fics y pelis por que lo que es el de los libros, es un maldito. Y si se preguntan que onda con las bufandas, primero NO Eran BUFANDAS DE GRYFFINDOR, y segundo, si yo uso dos bufandas los días de frió aunque no me crean...jeje...por cierto, quería poner a alguien como el príncipe mestizo, pero nadie me suena a que vaya a ser el príncipe así que deje esa parte en incógnita...se que todos, pensaban que Ginny se soltaría a llorar con Malfoy al contarle eso, pero, no se, no va con el carácter ni de Ginny ni de Malfoy, siento que los dos tienen una curiosidad casi morbosa, así que por eso es que los dos se cuentan sus penas..Jeje...realmente siento el haberme tardado tanto, pero les juro que no tengo tiempo, el proximo capitulo se va a tardar todavía mas, sorry :S, pero es que a mis profesores se les ocurren tareas muy largas y locas.**

**Ahora les insisto, si quieren saber como acaba la historia, investiguen la trama de EVERWOOD, de ahí me inspire para la mayor parte del trama...e insisto, tienen que ser mas fans de Ginny que de una pareja...por que van a ver tanto a Harry como a Malfoy hasta el ultimo capitulo. XD **

**Nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo ;P**


	7. La bufanda

**Perdón por el retraso, pero les tengo buenas noticias, cada vez me salen mas largos los capítulos, XD así que espero no decepcionarlos... **

* * *

-¿Ginny?, ¿Qué no tienes clase?

-Ah! Hola Harry- saludo Ginny sobresaltada, de todos era el que menos esperaba ver.

-¿No tienes clase?

-Si...bueno, no, Sprout se ha resfriado ayer en la noche y esta en la enfermería, nos han dado la clase libre

-Ya veo- dijo Harry examinándola con la mirada, por su tono de voz parecía no haberle creído nada a Ginny, y es que desde que les había contado a el, a su hermano y a Hermione de la existencia del código del mortífago, pero no había querido revelar su fuente de dicha información, los chicos se comportaban con reservas hacia ella.

"No veo el problema de que nos digas quien te lo dijo" le había reprochado cortante Hermione, pero Ginny no confeso que había sido Malfoy, por que sabia que si lo decía, el trío la cuestionaría mas y mas, hasta llegar al punto de preguntarle por que le había contado a el de Dean, y eso ni la misma Ginny lo sabia.

-¿Y tu que hace aquí?- pregunto torpemente Ginny

-Snape, me saco de la clase- respondió el chico encogiéndose de hombros.

-A mi eso me pasa muy seguido- sonrió Ginny

-¿Estas esperando a alguien?- pregunto Harry alzando las cejas.

-No- se apresuro a mentir Ginny- solo pasaba por aqu

-¿Por las escaleras que conducen a la mazmorra de pociones?

-Si- respondió de mala gana Ginny- Pero ya me voy

-No, espera- dijo Harry tomándola por el brazo- Tengo que hablar contigo

-¿Asunto?- pregunto un poco colorada Ginny, por alguna extraña razón Harry siempre la ponía así. Pero en aquel momento la clase daba por terminada. Alumnos de Gryffindor y Slythertin salían del aula de pociones y pasaban por las estrechas escaleras donde se encontraba con Harry.

-¿Qué haces aquí Ginny?- pregunto Ron, en lo que el y Hermione se acercaban hacia ellos

-Hola Ron, Hermione- les sonrió Ginny, en ese instante Malfoy paso a lado de ellos. Miro rápidamente a Ginny, esta sutilmente se safo del brazo de Harry.

-Buenos, los veo después- se despidió Ginny, subiendo por las escaleras.

-Espera...- grito Harry

-Harry muevete estorbas en las escaleras- le reclamaba Parvati empujando a Harry hacia atrás. Ginny vio eso como una oportunidad de seguir a su objetivo.

Había tenido suerte a comparación del día anterior, que lo había estado buscando por todo el castillo, pero por ser domingo casi no había nadie, pero hoy terminada la primer hora de clases lo había encontrado y lo mejor es que iba solo, y no con sus usuales guardaespaldas. Sin que se diera cuenta, Ginny lo siguió por un largo pasillo lleno de alumnos que se dirigían a sus demás clases, doblo por un pasillo en el cual Ginny estaba segura no había estado o pasado antes. Ginny lo seguía sin hacer ruido, de repente el se quedo parado de la nada. Ginny también se freno.

-¿Qué quieres Weasley?- pregunto Malfoy sin voltear

-Mi bufanda- dijo Ginny firmemente

-¿Para eso me has venido siguiendo?

-Si

-¿Qué no me la podías pedir enfrente de Potter?

-No- respondió Ginny, yendo hasta donde estaba Malfoy, y parándose muy decidida enfrente de el.

-Mi bufanda- dijo extendiendo la mano

Malfoy vio incrédulo la mano de Ginny, poco a poco fue subiendo la mirada hasta encontrarse con sus ojos, Ginny sintió como un escalofrió la recorría la nuca.

-Apártate Weasley

-No- grito Ginny- te quedaste con mi bufanda, dámela

-¿Qué no tienes dinero para comprar otra?- sonrió Malfoy

-No, maldito mortífago

La sonrisita se borro del rostro de Malfoy, tomo por los codos a Ginny, y la recargo contra la pared, Ginny con todo y eso no sentía miedo.

-Repítelo...

-¿Qué, que eres un MORTIFAGO?

-Te lo advierto, Weasley- amenazo Malfoy con el dedo- No me vuelvas a llamar así, creo que ese punto ya lo habíamos aclarado.

-Pues yo creía que ya podíamos entablar una conversación sin necesidad de medio matarnos- respondió sarcástica Ginny

-Ingenua, ¿tú creías que íbamos a ser amigos?

-mmm...no- respondió Ginny un poco decepcionada

-Aclaremos algo, yo no tengo amigos

-No me imagino el por que, si a todos los amenazas como a mi...

-¿Te queda claro?

-No, ¿entonces por que hablaste conmigo el otro día?- lo reto Ginny

-Aun no lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-No, pero no importa, por lo visto la platica del otro día no fue si no para saciar nuestra curiosidad

-Pues te voy a explicar.

Hasta entonces Ginny no había tenido tanto miedo en compañía de Malfoy. La razón, que en esos segundos los ojos de Malfoy ya no irradiaban ni odio ni resentimiento, simplemente la veían a ella, cada fracción de segundo estaba cada vez mas y mas cerca de ella, bien podía sentir su respiración. Si Ginny hubiese prestado mas atención hubiera notado que Malfoy había tenido que recargar sus manos contra la pared por que temblaba, y que a ella a la vez le temblaban las rodillas. El cerebro de Ginny se paralizo. Sucedió lo que tenia que suceder, los fríos labios de Malfoy tocaban los suyos, fue una sensación extraña toda la piel de Ginny se erizo, y a la vez gracioso por que ella de la impresión no cerro los ojos ni abrió la boca. Al no recibir replica, Malfoy se aparto de ella. La verdad era que la expresión de Malfoy correspondía a alguien que no sabia lo que acababa de hacer, lentamente despego sus manos de la pared.

-¿Te...quedo....claro?- tartamudeo Malfoy

-Eh...- Ginny estaba a punto de contestar que no, que necesitaba una repetición, pero su suerte empeoro.

-Weasley, Señor Malfoy- llamó una voz al final del pasillo, era nada más y nada menos que Snape. Los dos chicos voltearon hacia el profesor.

-¿Algún problema?- pregunto Snape dirigiéndose a Malfoy

-No profesor- el color de la piel de Malfoy había cambiado, paso de ser de un pálido a uno donde el color rojo predominaba.

-¿Se puede saber que hacen?, su clase comenzó hace tres minutos, señorita Weasley, diez puntos menos para Gryffindor. Ginny no abrió la boca, obediente se dirigió hacia su clase, aunque por lo aturdida que estaba no tenia la mínima idea de que clase le tocaba.

* * *

-¿Ginny te paso algo en la boca?- pregunto Luna examinando de cerca la boca de su amiga

-¿Cómo?

-Es que llevas toda la hora de la comida sin probar bocado, y tocándote los labios- respondió Hermione, Ginny noto que tenia la mano en su boca, hizo mucho esfuerzo parar no sonrojarse enfrente de sus amigas, de su hermano, de Harry y Scarlett.

-No digan tonterías- les respondi

-Eso puede ser una enfermedad- sentencio Luna

-En verdad ¿Cuál?- pregunto Ron con mucho interés

-Son los besos- respondió como si nada Luna

-No te preocupes Ron, a ti jamás te dará- le respondió Hermione al ver la cara que ponía Ron, que bien podía ser de una persona que estaba a punto de vomitar

-Pues ¿a quien has besado?- pregunto con una sonrisita muy boba Scarlett, en ese momento Ginny la maldijo, si no le había molestado antes que se sentara con ellos para comer, ahora estaba deseando con toda su alma que se la tragara un hoyo

-Claro que con NADIE- respondió Ginny casi alarmada, aunque las palabras que había querido decir eran: con Draco Malfoy- Son ideas de Luna

Ginny estaba segura que Luna daría replica, pero en ese instante se paro alarmada de su asiento.

-Scarlett mejor nos vamos, tenemos que cruzar todo el castillo para llegar a la clase de Defensa

-Ese nuevo maestro esta más que loco, si no llegas temprano te cierra la puerta en la nariz- dijo molesto Ron

-¿Y por eso ahora llegas casi quince minutos tarde?- lo regaño Hermione

-Harry seria un mejor maestro, después de todo el descubrió el año pasado que el príncipe mestizo era...

-SI SCARLETT YA SABEMOS QUIEN ERA EL PRINCIPE MESTIZO- interrumpieron todos al mismo tiempo. Scarlett solo se sonrojo, se despidió de Harry con un beso rápido en los labios, ahora Ginny fue la que hizo una cara de asco. Luna y Scarlett salieron casi corriendo de ahí.

-Yo también me adelanto- comento Hermione viendo su reloj- tengo que ir a la biblioteca

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Ron- ¿Vienes Harry?

-Si, ahora los alcanzo

Ron y Hermione salieron también del gran comedor.

-Ginny- la llamo Harry- tengo que hablar contigo

-Es verdad- recordó Ginny-¿Qué sucede?

-Pero no ahora, ¿esta bien hoy en la noche?

-Como quieras- respondió confundida Ginny, Harry se hacia el misterioso y eso era raro en el. Harry también se fue, dejando a Ginny terminando, o mas bien, tratando de terminar de comer. Pero entonces entro Malfoy, Ginny lo noto de inmediato, no por nada había ido a sentarse del lado en que pudiese quedar en frente de la mesa de Slytherin. Malfoy ni la volteo a mirar. Poco a poco los alumnos se dirigían hacia sus siguientes clases, ya muy poca gente quedaba en el lugar. Ginny no pensaba moverse hasta que el la voltease a ver. Por fin lo hizo, Malfoy la volteo a ver... ¿indiferente?...ella se desespero, ya no había mas que dos de primero de slytherin en la mesa de Malfoy, camino decidida hacia ahí.

-¿Qué me piensas ignorar?- le pregunto ofendida

-¿Vienes por tu bufanda?- pregunto el despespreocupado

-Ahora si recuerdas la bufanda ¿cierto?

-¿No por eso me buscaste?

-Deja de estar jugando conmigo Draco

-Me llamaste Draco

-Así te llamas ¿no?, Malfoy- Ginny comenzaba a elevar la voz, los pocos alumnos que quedaban los comenzaban a mirar

-Mira, Ginevra, aquí no podemos hablar, sígueme- le ordeno Malfoy parándose de su lugar y saliendo de la habitación. Ginny espero unos segundos después de que salio Malfoy para seguirlo. Se dirigieron hacia el pasillo donde antes habían estado. Por lo visto Malfoy estaba muy bien enterado que por ahí no pasaba nadie por lo regular.

-Malfoy tenemos que hablar

-Hablar o lo que quieras, pero no aquí- Malfoy tomo de la mano a Ginny, estaba muy frió, la jalo hacia un aula vacía.

-Mucho mejor- dijo el chico- ¿de que querías hablar?

Ginny se puso nerviosa.

-Mi bufanda

-No la tengo- respondió sin rodeos, acercándose a ella- Pero tu no querías hablar de eso

-Claro que si, si no de que

-De lo que sucedió en la mañana- cada vez que daba un paso hacia ella, ella retrocedía de igual manera

-Eso...estaría bien el aclarar...ese punto-tartamudeo Ginny, quiso dar un paso mas para atrás pero el piso se le acabo, la pared estaba presente.

-Yo creo que esta claro.- esa maldita sonrisa de Malfoy era la que provocaba que Ginny se volviera torpe. Pensó que la besaría directo como la vez anterior. Pero ahora fue diferente. Solo le beso la comisura de los labios.

-Draco...yo...

-Vuelvo a ser Draco, eso es un avance

El se aparto de ella, entonces Ginny ya no lo resistió mas, con sus brazos rodeo el cuello de Malfoy, se tuvo que poner en puntitas para alcanzar su boca, pero lo logro, ahora Malfoy fue el que se resistió. Ginny como si se le fuera a acabar el aire buscaba la manera de que este abriera la boca, por fin el cedió, coloco sus brazos rodeando la cintura de Ginny y la acerco hacia el. Ginny sintió que se le acababa la energía, pero ni así lo dejo de besar. Entonces lo recordó...

-Malfoy- grito esta apartándose bruscamente de el.

-¿Qué?

-Tú eres un Malfoy, y yo soy Weasley

-Pero yo no te estoy reprochando eso

-A la larga...

-Nadie se tiene que enterar- contesto Malfoy, como si leyera los pensamientos Ginny- si tú no quieres que se sepa no se sabrá, no me pienso exponer de nuevo al puño de tu hermano

Ginny lo medito, aunque no por mucho tiempo. En menos de un minuto de nueva cuenta aquel día, estaba besándose con Draco Malfoy, y vaya que el chico sabía hacerlo bien.

* * *

Aquella noche en la sala común...

-¿De que querías hablarme Harry?

-Scarlett

-¿Qué sucede con ella?

-Ya llevo mas de una mes con ella y aun no la conosco bien- se rasco la cabeza Harry, Ginny lo miro con cierta lastima- Y no se que regalarle y en una semana es su cumpleaños, ¿Qué sugieres?

-Una bufanda seria una buena idea- respondió Ginny pensando que desde ahora ya no necesitaría de una para poder entrar en calor.

**

* * *

**

**XDD Listo, un capitulo mas---haber cuanto tiempo dejo que Ginny sea feliz...jeje...soy mala muy mala...espero que lo hayan disfrutado y para aquellos que pedían el fic con mas morbo pues ahí esta, espero que queden complacidos, en el próximo capitulo:...¿el esconderse será tan sencillo?...tardara un poco pero estará...**


	8. Detrás de la puerta

**Antes que nada recuerden, los personajes no son míos, si no en estos momentos seria millonaria XD, son de JK ROWLING, y creo que propiedad de la Warner (SALUDOS RUPERT!!!)...claro, menos Scarlett esa le invente yo no se de donde. **

**Este fue un capitulo difícil de escribir, entre mas escribía mas me repetía: APEGATE A LA IDEA ORIGINAL!!!**

* * *

-¿Ya me vas a decir por que tanto misterio? 

-Baja la voz

-Pues, ¿a donde vamos?

-Por acá hay un aula vacía- Ginny jalo a Luna hasta la misma aula donde últimamente y con mucha frecuencia se había estado reuniendo con Malfoy.

-Platicar y escondernos, eso es nuevo- puntualizo Luna observando el aula

-Es que lo que te voy a platicar no quiero que nadie mas se entere

-¿De que se trata?

-Recuerdas...-comenzó a decir con dificultad Ginny- lo...de...

-Recuerdo muchas cosas ¿sabes?

-Esta bien, me habías recomendado buscar pareja ¿no?- Ginny quería darle pistas a Luna, para que así ella no lo tuviera que decir, prefería que la descubrieran

-¿Y para recordármelo teníamos que venir a escondernos?- pregunto Luna alzando las cejas

-Luna...trata de recordar esa platica...- insistió Ginny. Luna frunció en entrecejo como para ayudarse a hacer memoria, de repente abrió los ojos de par en par, dándole un aspecto mas chiflado del que tenia.

-OH!...

-¿Lo has recordado, Looney?

-Ginny, no sabes como lo siento

-¿Por qué?- pregunto extrañada Ginny, de todas las reacciones no creía que Luna fuera a reaccionar así.

-Veras, no eres mi tipo- dijo Luna apenada

-¿QUE?- exclamo Ginny con asombro- COMOSE TE OCURRE?

-Bueno, es que el que me traigas aquí a escondidas, no se que pensar- respondió Luna como si nada, pero regresando sus ojos al tamaño habitual.

-NO- movió frenéticamente la cabeza Ginny- ESTOY SALIENDO, aunque esa no es la palabra precisamente, CON DRACO MALFOY.

Si la expresión de asombro de Luna antes había resaltado lo loca, ahora parecía estar desfigurada.

-Ronald te va a matar- fue lo único que atino a decir

-Ya lo se- confirmo Ginny mordiéndose un labio

-Y si no te mata él, te mata Hermione

-Ya lo se

-O peor aún...momento, no estas saliendo con Malfoy para poner celoso a Harry, ¿o si?, por que eso yo solo lo había dicho en broma

-Claro que no- repuso Ginny- Y no quiero que se entere ni Harry, ni mi hermano

-Es un Malfoy- le recordó Luna a Ginny, aunque Ginny tenia esto muy presente

-Y yo una Weasley, pero eso ¿Qué importa?

-Importa que tú no eres mortífago

-El tampoco

-¿Estas tan segura?

-Como que me llamo Ginevra

-¿Te llamas Ginevra?

-Y me apellido Weasley

-Y el es Malfoy

-Y su nombre es Draco

-¿Y como es que sales con el?

Ginny en menos de cinco minutos le relato la historia, hasta le contó que durante las ultimas dos semanas se habían estado viendo a escondidas, en aquella aula.

-Generalmente lo veo a la hora de la comida o la cena, Ron esta tan distraído conquistando a Parvati que ni cuenta se da de mi ausencia, el problema es que hoy comienza la semana de navidad, yo no voy a ir a mi casa y Draco tampoco, pero se vacía el colegio, temo que ahora Ron me pueda descubrir

-Si tanto quieres salir con Malfoy, ¿Por qué no lo dicen y ya?

-Por que es un Malfoy- dijo tercamente Ginny- si se enteran mucha gente va a salir herida, mi hermano, mi familia, Hermione, hasta el mismo Harry

-¿Entonces por que sales con el?

-Por que es muy lindo, vamos, Luna, ayúdame a verlo por favor, te necesito como pantalla- suplico Ginny con las manos

-Esta bien- Ginny había pensado que le costaría mas trabajo convencer a su amiga

-¿Esta bien?

-Solo por que creo que pasara rápido de moda

-Yo no lo creo

Aquella tarde con ayuda de Luna, Ginny logro reunirse con Malfoy en el aula, aunque cuando ella llegó, Malfoy aun no llegaba, de hecho tardo unos minutos en aparecer.

-Perdón por la tardanza- se disculpo Malfoy al llegar, aunque apenado, tenia una mueca de venir riendo

-Pensé que ya no llegabas- se acerco Ginny a el dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Es que en el camino me encontré con algo muy interesante- la sonrisa de Draco se acentuó -¿Qué?

-Tu amiguito Potter, entregándole un regalo a su novia cabeza de chorlito, y diciéndole "te quiero"- Draco soltó una carcajada al final de la frase, Ginny claro no rió.

-¿Y ella que dijo?

-Gracias, así de sencillo, al pobre imbecil se le debió de haber partido el corazón

-Draco, por favor, no lo llames así, ni imbecil, ni a Hermione sangre-sucia, o sabelotodo y a mi hermano deja de molestarlo en los pasillos- pidió Ginny exhausta, el educar a Malfoy le iba a costar mucho más de lo que pensaba. Draco al ver la cara de Ginny dejo de reír. La miro ofendido.

-Esta bien, pero eso te costará-respondió cortante

-¿De que depende?

-De si puedes volver a hacer aquella cosa con la lengua- respondió Malfoy sonriendo y tomando a Ginny por la cintura y acercándola a el. Ginny no puso ninguna objeción al pedido de Draco, aunque lograr "esa cosa" con la lengua iba a ser difícil, pero Draco era de gran ayuda, el chico por lo general era muy brusco al momento de besar, pero cuando estaba inspirado no se podía poner ninguna queja. Y es que Ginny, aunque había estado con Dean cerca de dos años, por irónico y patético que sonara, casi no lo había besado, solo en un par de ocasiones y demasiado infantiles a decir verdad.

Aquel beso estaba siendo uno de los besos que Ginny hubiese podido disfrutar mas en su corta existencia pero Malfoy fue demasiado brusco y casi le mete la lengua hasta las anginas. Ginny se separo igual de tosco de el, y al hacerlo retrocedió un paso, pero no se dio cuenta que tenia la capa enredada entre las piernas y ella solita fue a dar hasta el suelo.

¡PAM!

-Ouch!- se quejo la chica quedando sentada

Draco se rió.

-Cállate y ayúdame a pararme- pido Ginny extendiendo la mano.

Malfoy no paraba de reír pero le extendió la mano. Ella aprovechando la risa de este, y que ella por algo había crecido entre hermanos, tomó su mano y jalando con todas sus fuerzas lo tiró al suelo, cayendo encima de ella. Ahora ella comenzó a reír.

-Muy gracioso, Ginevra- se quejo Malfoy que había quedado en cuatro patas, encima de ella, pero no se intento parar. Habrán sido los nervios de tener a Malfoy ahí, pero Ginny no lograba contener su risita.

-Cállate, Ginevra- nos pueden escuchar. Le ordenó Malfoy tapándole la boca con su mano, pero para Ginny era imposible el tranquilizarse. Entonces Draco no encontró otra solución más que taparle la boca con un beso. La inercia es la inercia, y pues Ginny colocando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él, le siguió el beso, hasta que los dos quedaron totalmente acostados en el suelo. Aquella podría haber sido una escena muy romántica, o muy pasional como quisieran verlo, pero en aquel momento se fue abriendo lentamente la puerta del aula.(1)

De momento ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta de la tercera persona, estaban demasiados entretenidos, pero se dejo escuchar un grito.

-¿QUE?

Ginny y Malfoy se dejaron de besar, y los dos voltearon hacia la puerta, el corazón de Ginny se acelero y nada más y nada menos que...y en si, eran dos personas...Ginny empujó a Malfoy, este de un salto ya estaba parado y le extendió una mano para que ella se levantara.

-No es lo que parece- dijo Malfoy, a Ginny eso le pareció mas estúpido que nada

-Malfoy, tu...y ella-dijo otras de las personas ahí presentes, señalando de Malfoy a Ginny

-Yo...veras...- tartamudeo Ginny

-Esperen a que Weasley se entere...

-No- interrumpió Ginny- tu no le puedes decir a nadie, ¿entendido?

-Estas loca, claro que lo voy a decir- repuso Pansy Parkinson- si, Lanchester no lo dice yo me voy a encargar de publicarlo. Al terminarlo de decir Pansy volteo hacia Emily Lanchester, la amiga de Scarlett, que con una expresión de impresión pero a la vez de superioridad miraba a Malfoy.

-¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado Draco?- dijo burlándose Pansy- tu con esa comadreja, ¿esto es a lo que te has dedicado todas las tardes, correcto?

Ginny camino hacia Pansy, elevó el puño estaba dispuesta a golpearla en el rostro, Pansy cerró los ojos. El puño de Ginny se iba a incrustar en el rostro de la Slytherin pero una mano detuvo en el aire al puño de Ginny.

-Déjala- susurró Malfoy- no vale la pena

Pansy al no recibir el impacto abrió primero un ojo y después el otro.

-No necesito que me defiendas, Draco- repuso Pansy- tu, no sabes en lo que te metiste al meterte con esta pobretona, veras ahora que lo cuente a...

-No abras la boca donde no te conviene Patkinson.

-No me intimidan tus amenazas Malfoy, y lo mejor de todo es que tengo quien compruebe lo que acabo de ver- añadió mirando hacia Emily, que si bien ya no miraba a Draco, ahora veía con expresión de asco a Ginny.- ¿Verdad, Lanchester?- dio Pansy dándole un codazo para que volviera en la realidad

-No digas nada, te lo suplico- le pidió Ginny, pensando en la expresión de su hermano si es que llegaba a enterarse, y sobre todo en la expresión de Harry.

-Lo siento, Weasley- repuso inmediatamente Emily, que hablaba con cierto aire de superioridad- Esto es demasiado grande, no me lo puedo callar.

-Vaya, Draco, por lo visto estas pagando todo lo que has...

-¡Cállate!- le grito Draco, y la tomo de un brazo, por la expresión de la chica se veía que la lastimaba- Estas molesta por que nunca accedí a ser tu novio, y yo ahora soy novio de Weasley.

-Eres un imbécil, tanto tu como yo, sabemos que no es solo eso, y que hay mas de por medio- Ante tal comentario, Draco soltó del brazo a Pansy, esta sonrió.

-Así esta mejor, vámonos Emily tengo mucho que comentar- Pansy dio la vuelta, Emily la siguió pero antes de cerrar la puerta se volvió y dijo- Draco, cariño, tu sabes que con esto tienes poco tiempo, así que vete despidiendo. La puerta se cerró.

Draco se abalanzó contra la puerta y le dio un puñetazo.

-Maldición- grito el chico

-Draco- susurro Ginny, que en esos momentos, no sabía si debía llorar o reír- ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Nada- respondió Draco con la respiración entre cortada

-Pero....

-Lo siento, Ginevra, no hay nada que podamos hacer, esa rata le va a contar todo al colegio entero, y tiene a la tarada de Lanchester para confirmarlo

-Ya lo se- le contesto Ginny enfadada, pero ahora con el

-Lo siento, Ginevra, pero todo el mundo se enterara de que eres novia de un tipo como yo, y que yo tengo una novia como tú- le contesto Malfoy con enfado.

-¿Y de que otros asuntos, hablaba Patkinson?- pregunto Ginny molesta ya entrada en la pelea

-Eso no tiene importancia- contesto Malfoy, aun más enfadado

-¿Ya no eres mortífago, verdad?

-Maldición, NO

-NO ME LEVANTES LA VOZ, ¿ENTEDISTE?

Los dos ahora se miraban con odio, de nuevo, Ginny se sentía exasperada. Malfoy la veía con las mandíbulas apretadas.

-Creo que esto se acaba aquí ¿o no, Weasley?

-Claro que esto se acaba aquí- arremetió Ginny furiosa, primero por la proposición de Malfoy, que nunca había cruzado por su mente, y segunda por que realmente estaba furiosa con el. Caminó hacia la puerta y salio de aquella aula, dejando a Malfoy atrás.

* * *

Ginny camino en dirección a la torre de Gryffindor, iba muy enfadada, pero cuando iba a atravesar el agujero del retrato recordó que tal vez, la noticia ya se había extendido a toda la escuela. 

"Imposible", pensó, "Apenas han pasado unos minutos, ya es casi hora de acostarse"

Ginny tomó aire y atravesó hacia la sala común. No había nadie tal vez por ser las vacaciones de inverno, no se había quedado casi nadie de Gryffindor. Ginny suspiro aliviada.

-¡Ginny!- gritó alguien por detrás de ella.

Ginny se volteo lentamente. Eran Ron y Hermione y sus rostros no eran precisamente de felicidad. Su corazón latió rápidamente.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ginny

-¿Ya te enteraste de la noticia?- preguntó muy serio Ron

-Ron...yo....

-Esta bien, Ginny- interrumpió Hermione- solo, por favor no menciones nada con Harry, creo que el no sabe, que ya todos los estudiantes que se quedaron en Hogwarts lo saben.

Ginny estaba confundida.

-¿Qué?- pregunto ahora extrañada

-¿No te enteraste?-preguntó Ron con asombro- Si ya toda la escuela sabe que Harry, le dijo, "te quiero Scarlett- dijo imitando a Harry- Y la bruja de la tipa solo dijo, "Gracias, Harry"

-¿eso?- pregunto Ginny con alivio- Ya lo sabia

-Pero no vayas a mencionar nada Ginny- suplico Hermione- el pobre se veía muy herido con ese "gracias"

-Pobre, amigo- se lamente Ron moviendo negativamente la cabeza

Entonces, Ginny lo captó, Harry le había dicho "te quiero, Scarlett", sintió una sacudida en el estómago.

-Pobrecito- susurro para si misma- Hermione, yo creo que si deberíamos de hablar con el

-¿Con quien?- pregunto Harry que en ese momento cruzaba el agujero del retrato

-Hola, Harry- saludo nerviosa Hermione

-¿Ya se enteraron?- pregunto Harry con un tono melancólico

-Veras...amigo...-tartamudeó Ron, pero Hermione lo piso para que se callará- Duch!

-No estoy hablando de mí y de Scarlett- sentencio Harry- Ginny, ¿Tú no sabes de que hablo?

La mirada de Harry congeló a Ginny.

* * *

**(1) No saben como fue difícil decidir el quien abría la puerta, millones de personajes la abrieron: Harry, Scarlett, Hermione, hasta el mismísimo Snape me cruzó por la mente, creo que al final quedo quien debía de haber sido: Pansy y Emily XD **

**Creo que de ahora en adelante el fic ira mas "rápido", sentí que fue muy lento antes, y no es que ahora haya decidido darle más movimiento, si no que desde un principio así lo tenía planeado. El próximo capitulo es muy pero muy cortito, asi que estará listo en poco tiempo :P. Ya tengo listo el final si antes no estaba convencida ahora lo estoy al cien...recordé que tengo que escribir de tal manera de que a la que le agrade sea primero a MI y además ya que tengo ahora comienzo a estructurar un fic R-H, y siento que esto me pudiera servir como "el antes de". Aparte de otro fic, del cual no pienso decir nada por que siento que se me va la idea XD yo y mis tonteras :P Ya solo quedan como 3 capítulos mas, así que espero que dejen sus reviews para ver que les gustaría ver en el final, y si aun alguien la va a leer hasta el final por muy mala que haya sido esta historia...en verdad, G-R-A-C-I-A-S, a quien se tomo la molestia de leer esto, por que aparte de escribir para MUA escribo para ustedes XD**


	9. El comienzo del fin

**Ok, me tarde mucho en actualizar, lo se, pero en verdad la tarea no me deja, apenas si ahorita me hice un tiempecito y logre acabar este mini capítulo. Espero que sea de su agradp, ahorita ya estoy pensando en un fic D-G para la temporada navideña, y un H-R con el mismo fin, ademas de un G-D para mi cumpleaños XDD, y como ya vienen mis vacaciones y tal parece no podre conseguir trabajo por ser menor de edad, creo que no me queda otra mas que seguir escribiendo fics que solo me gustan a mi XD…dejen sus reviws, y prometeria actualizar pronto, por que el prox capitulo ya lo tenia escrito pero oh! Sorpresa, rompi el disquette en donde venia ese archivo, asi que ahora tendre que reescribirlo :b **

* * *

-¿Qué sabes?- le preguntó Ron a Ginny 

-Nada- mintió esta

-¿Segura?- preguntó Hermione poco convencida

-Adelante, cuéntales- presionó Harry

-No se de que hablas- volvió a mentir Ginny, pero no podía ver a los ojos a Harry, así que decidió mirar al suelo

-Esta bien- murmuró Harry- si no les quieres contar, de seguro ya se enteraran

-¿De que hablas Harry?- preguntó Hermione, que en aquel momento buscaba algo en su mochila

-Nada importante, por lo visto- dijo Harry mirando a Ginny, esta agradeció que su hermano estuviera ayudando a Hermione cargando las cosas que ella sacaba de su mochila.

-Cuando se comportan así, es cuando creo que harían una buena pareja- dijo picaramente Ron; comentario que hizo que las cosas se tensionaran mas.

-No es posible, lo deje en el gran comedor- exclamó Hermione dando una patada en el suelo.

-Te acompaño- se ofreció Ron, y junto con Hermione abandonaron la sala común.

Ahora Ginny y Harry quedaron en un silencio absoluto, pero ninguno de los dos se movió.

-Harry, yo no se que decir

-Mejor será que no digas nada, pensé que era un chisme de Emily, pero por lo visto es verdad, tú sola te has delatado

-Pero, es que Draco…

-¿Draco?- exclamó enfadado Harry- suena tan raro que lo llames as

-Si lo que quieres es que me disculpe por salir con el…

-Santo cielo, Ginny, es un mortífago- le recordó Harry

-No lo es- dijo firmemente Ginny

-Su padre por poco y te mata en tu segundo año

-No necesito que me recuerdes eso, gracias

-¿Si tan segura estas de él, por que no le dijiste nada a Ron?

-Tu bien sabes, que no es fácil, además no es el momento

-¿Cuándo lo va a ser?

-No lo se Harry- Ginny se comenzaba a desesperar- ENTIENDOLO HARRY, ES EL ENEMIGO DE MI HERMANO, DE MI FAMILIA

-LO VES, Y ADEMAS ES MI ENEMIGO

-No le digas nada a Ron, te lo suplico

-No será necesario, en estos momentos alguien le ha de estar informando, la noticia del día fuiste tú y ese imbecil

-Ay no- susurró Ginny, pensó en correr para alcanzarlos, pero Harry tenia razón, en aquellos momentos alguien le estaría dando la noticia a Ron.-¿Qué voy a hacer?- exclamó en voz alta Ginny, aunque la pregunta no iba dirigida a Harry, este la respondió.

-No te pienso ayudar- dijo Harry dándose la media vuelta y dando por finalizada la discusión con Ginny.

Ginny por fin decidió encarar la situación, iba a esperar hasta que Ron regresara y terminar de una vez con la situación. Además, estaba el hecho de que tal vez ya no saldría con Malfoy, y esto también la entristecía.

-¿Por qué a mi?- se quejo Ginny.

Hermione cruzó primero la entrada a Gryffindor. La chica miraba a Ginny como si nunca en su vida la hubiese visto. Inmediatamente después entró Ron, quien venía riendo con muchas ganas.

Ginny tomó aire.

-Ron, tengo algo que decirte

-Espera….es…gracioso…están…- Ron no podía contener su risa

-Ginny- la llamó Hermione- están diciendo que te encontraron besándote con Malfoy. Ron rió mas fuerte que nunca.

-¿Puedes creerlo?...Weasley y Malfoy- dijo por fin Ron.

-Ron, es verdad- soltó Ginny por fin

Las carcajadas de Ron se esfumaron.

-¿Desde cuando?- preguntó Hermione con un tono de voz, como si hubiese algún enfermo

-Unas semanas

Ron no abrió la boca, Ginny esperaba que comenzara a gritarle, y ella a defenderse, y que entonces Ron maldijera a Draco, etc. Pero no fue así, Ron muy sereno simplemente se dirigió a su cuarto, se escucho hasta la sala común como azotaba la puerta.

-Solo espero que Malfoy valga tantos problemas- sentenció Hermione sin mirarla, y dirigiéndose también a su habitación.

-Yo también- susurró Ginny.

Como era de esperarse, a la mañana siguiente, Draco, Ginny, Harry y Scarlett, estaban en boca de todos. A Ginny pareció extrañarle que la noticia no apareciera hasta en el Profeta. Al bajar a la sala común de Gryffindor, sintió como la mayoría de las miradas se dirigían a ella, las que no, iban dirigidas a Harry. Era una situación muy pero muy incomoda, así que decidió salir de ahí lo más rápido posible de la torre.

En los pasillos las cosas no mejoraban, un grupo de alumnas de primero de Hufflepuf no paraban de mirarla, y secretearse. Fue hasta que vio pasar a Luna, que se sintió un poco aliviada.

-Ginny, Hola- saludó Luna como si no se diera cuenta de que en lo que caminaban al gran comedor, Ginny era objeto de cuchicheos.

-Luna, ¿Qué voy a hacer?

-No se tú, pero yo el en la tarde me voy a Hogsmead, es el ultimo día que nos dejan ir a hacer las compras para navidad, y no me pienso quedar aquí.

-Luna, no hablo de eso

-¿Entonces?- la miro extrañada Luna

-Por Alá, ¿que no te has enterado?

-¿De lo de Harry y Scarlett?- se encogió de hombros Luna- Claro, pero pensé que a ti ya no te interesaba Harry

-Claro que me interesa Harry, esa Scarlett que se cree…-Ginny se interrumpió- claro, que me interesa que mi amigo la este pasando mal, pero ahora me preocupo mas por mi, que no te enteraste que ayer Pansy nos encontró besándonos.

-¿Eso?, claro, pero ¿Por qué me debe de sorprender? Tú misma me lo contaste

-LUNA, RON YA SE ENTERO, Y AHORA NI ME HABLA

-¿Qué mejor no?, así no te estará fastidiando- en aquel momento llegaban a la entrada del comedor. Ginny sentía que poco le faltaba para golpear a Luna, de la desesperación que sentía.

-RON, LE VA A DECIR A MI MAMA, QUIEN LE DIRA A PAPA, Y TODOS SE SENTIRAN DEFRAUDADOS, ¿NO ENTIENDES?, ES UN MALFOY- grito al borde de la histeria Ginny.

Luna tomo con sus manos la cara de Ginny, y la miro directamente a los ojos.

-Ginny, eso es algo que ya toda la escuela sabe, la única que no se daba cuenta eras T

-Pero…

-Ginny- interrumpió Scarlett que se encontraba parada a lado de la puerta. En su mano sostenía una carta, y tenia el brazo extendido hacia Ginny.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Ginny de mala gana.

-Es para ti, estaba en la mesa de Gryffindor, estaba esperando a Harry y vi la nota, tiene un hechizo para que solo la persona indicada la pueda leer- Scarlett se sonrojo, era claro que la había querido leer, Ginny tomo la carta, la desdoblo y leyó.

-Supuse que era importante- añadió Scarlett, era claro que tenia curiosidad de saber que decia la carta.

-Es muy raro- expreso Ginny en voz alta.

-¿Qué es raro?- pregunto Luna, Ginny le paso la nota a Luna.

-¿Dices que estaba en la mesa de MI CASA?- pregunto Ginny

-Si, eso es lo que dije- contestó Scarlett enfadada-¿Por cierto, es verdad lo tuyo con lo de Malfoy?

-Si

-Pero…

-Si, soy Weasley el Malfoy, y mis hermanos lo odian, tu mismo novio incluido, hasta Hermione

-Yo solo iba a preguntar si lo amabas

-Pues…A TI QUE TE IMPORTA, ¿TU AMAS A HARRY?

-Esta claro que no- dijo Scarlett bajando la mirada al piso como si le doliera el no poder amar a Harry. Ginny tomó esa actitud con un poco de lastima.

-Bueno, me voy- soltó Ginny después de unos incómodos segundos de silencio- Por lo visto yo también voy a Hogsmead.

La nota era clara:

_NOS VEMOS EN LA CASA DE LOS GRITOS. TENEMOS QUE HABLAR. TE ESPERO A LA UNA, NO FALTES. _

_MALFOY _

Así que ahí estaba a la hora y lugar indicado. En cuanto llegó pudo distinguir la silueta de Draco a lo lejos, recargado en la barda.

-Draco- lo llamo Ginny para atraer su atención.

-Weasley- dijo en forma de saludo Malfoy.

-Bien ¿de que querías hablar?- pregunto Ginny tratando de calentarse las manos, iba a comenzar a caer la nieve. Pero notó algo raro en la expresión de Malfoy.

-Yo te explico- dijo una tercera voz a espaldas de Ginny, esta se giro. Detrás de un árbol la silueta de Blaise Zabini conforme avanzaba era mas clara. Y detrás de el venían Pansy, Crabbe y Goyle.

Ginny se giro hacia Draco. Éste veía hacia Blaise y una sonrisita se dibujaba en su rostro.

-¿Qué pasa, Draco?-pregunto aun incrédula la chica

-Tú coopera, Weasley- le dijo Malfoy entre dientes.

-¿Qué?- preguntó de nuevo Ginny frunciendo el ceño. Blaise ahora estaba parado a su lado. Pero fue Goyle quien la sujeto por el brazo.

-Veras, Weasley, hay cosas que Malfoy aun no te explica, y nos ha pedido que lo hagamos por el- dijo con un tono muy sarcástico Blaise, en lo que se paraba justo en medio de Ginny y Draco, impidiendo que Ginny pudiera dirigirle la mirada a Malfoy.

-Veras, Ginevra, tenemos que hablar.

* * *

**Grax, a todos lo que han dejado sus reviews, y a los que no, ¿Qué esperan para elevar mi ego, y a que sienta que si no le hago a la Psicologia minimo me podria ganar la vida escribiendo….jejejeje…esto ni yo me lo creí, en fin solo aprieten el boton de GO! y se vale dejar hasta amenzas de muerte, esas son las que mas entretienen XDD**


	10. El código de Blaise

**Akabo de recibir un 10 en un trabajo, XDD, asi que no podria estar mas contenta….ya solo me faltan 3 trabajos y acabo el semestre...asi que aca les dejo un capitulo mas….por cierto, los reviews con amenazas son realmente entretenidos…**

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Suéltame-le gritó Ginny a Goyle quien era quien la sujetaba, comenzando a forcejear con él.

-OH! Mírala Draco- fingió decir tiernamente Blaise, Ginny trató de buscarle la mirada a Draco, pero no le fue posible encontrarse con sus ojos, pero le pareció haber escuchado una risita mordaz. Fue entonces cuando comenzó a sentir miedo, pero sobre todo traicionada.

-¿Qué quieren?- preguntó Ginny

-¿Qué te hace pensar que queremos algo de ti?- intervino Pansy

-Cállate…-gritó Malfoy

-Si, Pansy, cállate, quedamos en que tu no intervendrías- le gritó furioso Zabini. Pansy obedeció y cerró la boca. Blaise se acercó mas a Ginny, y la rodeo con un brazo, como si fueran amigos de toda la vida y la estuviese abrazando, Goyle del otro lado aun sostenía del otro brazo, del cual ya no sentía correr la sangre, de tan apretada que la tenía.

-Quitate

-No Weasley, veras hoy he venido a explicar muchas cosas y me tienes que escuchar- Blaise hablaba tan calmado que era para dar miedo. Malfoy estaba parado justo enfrente de ellos, los miraba con los ojos entrecerrados- Me alegra que te haya llegado la nota que te enviamos, no estábamos muy seguros de que la hubieras recibido

-Pues dilo, y déjame ir

-Pobre imbécil, aun no entiendes quien manda en esta situación

-Déjala- le grito Malfoy

-Vaya Malfoy, tu también recibiste nuestra invitación, eso me alegra, no escuche lo último, ¿Cómo dices?- preguntó incrédulo Blaise, aunque Ginny también se había formulado esa pregunta.

-Entendiste perfectamente, déjala en paz, ella no tiene nada que ver con…

-¿Con que?- lo retó Blaise- ¿Acaso ya no puedes decir la palabra mortifagos?

-Con que de eso se trata- dijo Ginny

-No solo de eso, querida- Blaise la apretó el hombro dejándolo mas cerca de el

-Que la dejes te digo- volvió a repetir Malfoy- Ella si quiera ya es mi novia

-Malfoy, por favor, ¿me crees estúpido?

-Zabini, tú y yo bien sabemos como esta la situación, sabes que Ginevra no tiene nada que ver con mi decisión

-No pero si se que puede ayudar a modificarla- sonrió Blaise con una sonrisa que hubiera podido espantar al mismo demonio.

-Si lo que crees es que por mi va a dejar de ser mortífago, estate sin preocupación, el mismo te lo ha dicho, NO SOMOS NADA, además yo jamás le pedí que dejara a sus amigotes, el me había dicho que ya no estaba en su grupo- explicó frenéticamente Ginny, esperaba con eso librarse de cualquier problema, pero tal parece que no iba a ser tan fácil

-No, Weasley, ¿Cómo explicarlo?- Blaise fingió que pensaba- Ah! Si, lo que queremos es que nos ayudes a que el regrese al entrenamiento.

-Jamás- grito Malfoy, la cara comenzaba a ponérsele roja, Ginny volvió a sentir confianza en Draco y se fijo que por debajo de la túnica sujetaba su varita, esperaba que ninguno de los otros Slytherins se hubiese dado cuenta

-Malfoy déjate de niñerías, es una orden directa de tu padre

-¿Tu padre?- preguntó Ginny escéptica- ¿Tu padre no esta muerto?

-Para mi si lo esta- respondió Malfoy sin verla a los ojos, eso no era una buena señal

Blaise se que antes había estado relativamente calmado, perdió los estribos y sacó su varita.

-ENTIENDE MALFOY, O REGRESAS A LOS MORTIFAGOS, O TU NOVIECITA SUFRE LAS CONCECUENCIAS

-Maldición, QUE NO ES MI NOVIO, YA DEJENME EN PAZ- a Ginny le comenzaba a temblar la voz, hacia mucho tiempo que no sentía tanto miedo, no desde que habían matado a Dean.

-DEJALA, DEJA QUE SE VAYA- grito con rabia Draco- REGRESO A LOS MORTIFAGOS SI ES LO QUE QUIERES.

-Excelente- Blaise dejó de abrazar a Ginny- Suéltala Goyle.

Goyle la soltó y la empujó hacia Malfoy, este la sostuvo antes de que ella tropezara. Ginny sintió como la sangre volvía a circular por su brazo, inmediatamente dirigió su mirada hacia la marca que le había dejado la mano de Goyle. Se comenzó sobar en donde la habían lastimado. Lo siguiente que supo fue que Pansy que se encontraba atrás de Malfoy, grito. Ginny subió la mirada. Malfoy tenía la varita en lo alto y Zabini también, ambos se apuntaban y se veían dispuestos a lo que fuera. Todo sucedía tan rápido que Ginny apenas y se hizo hacia un lado, una parte de ella quería salir corriendo de ahí, pero…

-Cruccio- gritó Zabini, el hechizo iba dirigido directamente a ella. Cerró los ojos y espero el impacto.

Sin embargo, el impacto no llego. Ginny abrió despacito los ojos. Enfrente de ella, tumbado en la nieve esta Malfoy, se había puesto enfrente para proteger a Ginny.

-ZABINI ¿QUE HAS HECHO?- gritó Pansy. Crabbe y Goyle veían a Zabini con los ojos como plato.

-DRACO- gritó por fin Ginny

-NO TE MUEVAS WEASLEY- le expetó Pansy, con la varita también en lo alto.

-Crucci…-volvía a gritar Blaise, pero fue interrumpido por otra voz

-EXPELLIARMUS

La varita de Blaise salio despedida de su mano. Ginny volteó, a lo lejos se veía venir a Harry, Scarlett, Ron y Luna. Esta última era quien había desarmado a Zabini. Los Slytherin inmediatamente comprendieron que si de enfrentarse a los ex miembros del E.D. seria como jugar carreritas con un troll, esto se reflejaba en sus rostros, hasta Zabini parecía asustado, tanto que salio corriendo del lugar, claro esta seguido por sus compañeros. Ron grito algo que Ginny no alcanzó a comprender, ahora su preocupación era ver si Malfoy seguía respirando, se hincó junto a el.

-Draco, responde- le suplicó Ginny. El chico tenía el rostro sumamente pálido.

-Ginny…-era Harry que se acercaba corriendo hacia donde se encontraba la chica.

-Harry- Ginny comenzó a llorar- Draco…no….

Harry se hincó junto a ella, tomó a Malfoy de la muñeca en busca de pulso.

-Ginny ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Luna que también se les había unido. Ron y Scarlett también se acercaron. Ron se incorporo hacia Ginny y la abrazó.

-Ron…no sabes cuanto lo siento….

-Sigue vivo- informo Harry

-Pues no tiene muy buen aspecto- la cara de Luna fue de repulsión- creo que debemos de llevarlo a la enfermería, y claro avisarle a Dumbledor que tiene asesinos dentro del colegio.

Malfoy poco a poco comenzó a abrir los ojos. Harry se paró al igual que Ron, Ginny se acerco mas a el.

-¿Estas bien?- le preguntó preocupada. Malfoy asintió con la cabeza.

-Malfoy creo que tenemos que hablar- le reprochó Ginny- ¿No acaso tu padre estaba muerto?

Los problemas de Malfoy no estaban por terminar, al contrario ahora comenzaban.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno pues aquí esta el penúltimo capitulo de la historia, ya el que sigue es el último XD aun no me decido con el final, así que se aceptan sugerencias. Perdonen la tardanza pero les juro que nunca en mi existencia había tenido tanta tarea, este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito desde hacia meses pero OH! Sorpresa, se me ocurrió pasarlo a disquete y ese maldito disquete se rompió en mi mochila XD y pues a repetirlo…creo que en original hasta Lucius se paseaba por acá, pero a la mera hora no se decidió a visitar mi fic…esta cortito ya lo se, pero en verdad ya quiero acabar con este fic y comenzar uno nuevo…eso no quiere decir que este lo este haciendo al aventón pero si mas corto…por cierto, ¿les gustan las historias que son contadas desde el punto de vista de mas de un personaje o les gustan las historias donde hay muchas parejitas secundarias?, es que no se como comenzar el fic que traigo en mi cabecita…por cierto voy a hacer un R-H, y un D-G, para navidad, y ayer se me ocurrió una mega idea para un H-L y un odio no tener tiempo….bueno nos leemos en el próximo y último capítulo XDD**

**Recomendación: Lean el fic de WICKED GAME, esta en mis favoritos, se los recomiendo **


	11. El demonio de mis sueños

-Señorita Weasley, me haría el favor de cerrar la boca o me veré obligado a expulsarla de mi clase, tal como se lo había prometido.

Luna inclinó la cabeza, ere preferible guardar silencio. Pero esta vez Ginny se levantó de su asiento, para Luna era claro que Ginny abandonaría una vez más el salón de clases antes que defenderse.

-Profesor, ni Luna ni yo estábamos hablando- por lo visto Ginny si se iba a defender.

-Yo no le he preguntado nada, Weasley, así que hágame el favor de salir y esperar a que termine la clase- ordenó ya muy enfadado Snape

-No me pienso salir, yo no he hecho nada- Ginny sentía ganas de patear a Snape y claro que lo hubiera hecho si no es por que aun le guardaba un mínimo de respeto. Luna la miraba con admiración.

-50 puntos menos para Gryffindor- exclamó Snape- y haga el favor se sentarse

Ginny ya no dijo nada más y se sentó, Luna le sonrió en forma de cómplice, la mayoría de los alumnos la volteaban a ver sorprendidos. Ginny por su parte en verdad estaba muy enfadada con Snape, volvía a sentirse molesta y con la necesidad de expresarlo.

Snape continuó con su clase como si nada hubiese sucedido, aquel día preparaban la poción para dormir sin soñar, Ginny ya era una experta en su preparación gracias a Hermione; aun la seguía tomando y como le había predicho Luna, sentía que se le estaba olvidando el como soñar, así que había decidido que en los próximos días la dejaría de tomar.

Por fin termino la clase. Sus compañeros salían con prisa de la mazmorra, la primavera estaba llegando y los rayos del sol no podían esperar para ser tomados por los estudiantes de Hogwarts que estaban más pálidos que la cera de una vela. Ginny tenía como objetivo el escabullirse entre sus compañeros, pero no lo logró.

-Weasley- la llamó Snape justo cuando atravesaba la puerta.

-¿Si, profesor?- preguntó Ginny ingenuamente

-Otra falta de respeto como la de hoy y considérese expulsada de este curso, y también del siguiente y no creo que eso sea algo bueno si en verdad quiere ser auror.

Ginny lo miraba incrédula.

-Yo no estaba platicando, profesor, la que hablaba era VanCamp, no es justo que me amenace de esa manera- dijo al borde de la histeria

-Ahora váyase Weasley

-¿Es todo?, no hay mas puntos menos

-No, con que usted haya vuelto a ser la misma altanera de antes es más que suficiente castigo para todos

-¿Cómo dice?

-Que ha vuelto a ser la misma insolente que tenia como alumna el año pasado, y eso lo considero castigo hasta para usted, aunque espero que con esto mis clases vuelvan a ser tan entretenidas quitándole puntos a Gryffindor

-¿eh?

-Señorita Weasley, retirese o…

-Hasta Luego- sonrió Ginny, y salió corriendo hacia el campo de Quiddich, ya iba con retraso, de seguro Ron le llamaría la atención por haber llegado tarde a su primera práctica de Quidditch del año.

Después de ir por su escoba y ponerse su uniforme, salió a roda velocidad hacia los aires, ya había comenzado la práctica.

-Ginny ¿Dónde estabas?

-Lo siento, Harry, es que Snape…

-Date prisa

El entrenamiento fue sencillamente genial, era espectacular el volver a surcar los aires, eso era justo lo que Ginny había esperado después de tanto tiempo y tanto problemas. Pasaron dos horas y la práctica se dio por finalizada.

Ginny descendió y a su lado Harry.

-¿Cansado no?

-Algo

-Por lo visto Ron no descenderá aun, míralo sigue parando quaffles

-Si- respondió Harry sin siquiera voltear a ver a Ginny

-Harry ¿ahora que hice?

-Nada

-Creí que ya me había disculpado por lo de Malfoy, y les había agradecido por ir a rescatarme- Ginny comenzó a contar con los dedos- a ti, a mi hermano, a Luna, y sobre todo a Scarlett que fue la que noto que tenia algo de sospechoso aquella nota

-No es eso

-¿Entonces?

-Es Scarlett- llevándose las manos a la cabeza Harry se dejó caer sobre el pasto, Ginny se sentó a lado suyo.

-Es verdad que ella es un poquito difícil, y entrometida y a veces…-Ginny volteó a ver a su amigo, se veía tan miserable- Harry el punto es que, ella no es una mala persona

-Ginny, ella rompió conmigo

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo?- Esas si que eran noticias nuevas para Ginny

-Ayer, dijo que no podía seguir con lo nuestro mientras que yo amara a otra chica- y al decirlo Harry dirigió su mirada hacia donde Ron insistía en parar los goles de su portería

-Y eso ¿es verdad?- preguntó Ginny con mucho cuidado, esta vez estaba lista para escuchar la respuesta que fuera.

-No lo se- Harry frunció el ceño y clavo su mirada hacia Ginny- ¿tu que opinas?

Con esa simple mirada Ginny lo entendió todo.

-Que deberías preguntárselo a la chica- sonrió Ginny

-Tal vez algún día lo haga- suspiró Harry

Ron gritó, había hecho una parada espectacular.

-Creo que primero debería conseguir el permiso de Ron- reflexionó Harry

-No creo que se oponga, últimamente a madurado, ¿sabes que me dijo respecto a Malfoy?- Harry movió la cabeza negativamente- que si el era mi real y verdadero amor, que no se opondría y que hasta me ayudaría con mis padres

-Ron ¿dijo eso?

-Claro que sintió un alivio cuando le dije que yo y ese, ya no teníamos nada que ver, después de me mintió la maldita sabandija

Harry rió.

-¿Así que ni las docenas de rosas y claveles, lirios y chocolates te han podido convencer?

-Malfoy me mintió, por su culpa por poco y me matan

Una niña morenita y con trenzas largas de primero de Slytherin se acercó hacia ellos, llevaba en la mano un lirio claramente teñido con magia de un color que no era rojo ni escarlata.

-¿Ginny?- dijo la niña con un poco de pena y extendiendo la flor

-No te preocupes Holly, se que no es tu culpa- Ginny tomó la flor, Harry reía divertido- se que no es tu culpa, que Draco te manda, pero dile a ese cretino por enésima vez que ya se olvide de mi

-Me dijo que la siguiente vez fuera y se lo dijeras en persona

-¿Con que esas se trae?- Ginny se había enfadado

-Deberías ir y decírselo en persona, no es mala idea, tal vez así entienda- propuso Harry

-¿Dónde esta, Holly?

-Cuando lo vi estaba en los invernaderos

-Ahora regreso, y Harry, habla con Ron, no creo que el se oponga

-¿Y la chica?- preguntó con interés

-De ella no se decirte- Ginny sonrió- depende que tan romántica sea tu propuesta.

Ginny fue con paso decidido hacia los invernaderos, Draco Malfoy la iba a escuchar, bueno esperaba que la escuchara por que la ultima vez que habían hablado fue cuando habían discutido por la mentira de Malfoy acerca de lo su padre, y Ginny le había gritado en el odio.

Y ahí estaba, recargado en la puerta del invernadero número tres.

-Malfoy- gritó Ginny

-¿Qué tal Weasley?

-Esto- Ginny sostuvo en lo alto el lirio- ya basta Malfoy, ¿en que idioma te tengo que decir que…?

Ginny no terminó de dar su convincente explicación, Draco no le dio tiempo, como había sido su costumbre, le cerró la boca con un beso. Ginny al principio accedió pero no por mucho tiempo, se despego de Malfoy.

-Draco ¿Qué TE SUCEDE?

-Vuelvo a ser Draco, eso es bueno- sonrió el chico

-Malfoy, eres un MALFOY, en toda la expresión del apellido

-Y tu, Weasley, pero crei que eso ya lo habiamos aclarado

-Si, antes, de que me enterara que me mentiste y que tu padre no esta muerto

-Ya te dije que para mi si lo esta

Ginny puso los ojos en blanco.

-El punto es que me mentiste

-Lo que tienes es miedo

-¿Cómo dices?

-Tienes miedo de que algo me vaya a pasar, y no quieres llorar la muerte de otro novio

-¿Ahora eres psicologo? NO SABES NADA

-Ginevra, esa es la verdad, pero creeme, no me va a pasar nada

-Como si me importara

-Claro que te importo

-Oh! Si muchisisimo- soltó con sarcasmo Ginny- Ya deja de hacerte el importante

-Temblaste cuando me viste caer con la maldición cruccio

Ginny estaba al borde de las lágrimas, no pudo más.

-SI ME DIO PAVOR, ¿CONTENTO?

-A mi me dio mas miedo cuando Blaise te apuntó a ti, todo ese tiempo tuve miedo, estaba paralizado, pero no por esos imbeciles voy a renunciar a ti

-hay! Malfoy, ¿Por qué tanto amor por mi? Ve y buscate otra idiota que te crea

-Por la sencilla razón de que eres sangre limpia, y ya no es común encontrarte con gente así

-¿Hablas en serio?

-Si

-Lo ves, eres perfecto para ser mortífago

-Weasley, ya expulsaron a todos los alumnos que tenían que ver con los mortifagos o el código, ¿Cómo quieres que me vuelva a unir?

Ginny enfada se dio la vuelta, estaba dispuesta a abandonar aquella conversación que no los estaba llevando a ningún punto. Pero Draco la sujeto del brazo.

-Weasley, serás el enemigo pero me enamore de ti

Ginny volteó a ver a Malfoy.

-¿Es en serio?

-¿Qué?

-¿Te enamoraste?

Ginny estaba deseando una respuesta en específico.

-Del enemigo- respondió Malfoy. Ginny ya no encontró ninguna objeción, y besó a Malfoy en la mejilla.

-¿Me prometes que nada te va a pasar?

-Prometido- aseguró Draco rodeando a la chica con sus brazos- y si no siempre estarán tus amiguitos para rescatarme

-¿Qué ahora serás auror?

-No- respondió secamente Malfoy, Ginny ya no quiso seguir cuestionándolo, quisiera o no sabia que Draco era Malfoy, no un Malfoy acecino y mortífago pero Malfoy al fin y al cabo.

-Lo que me preocupa es otra cosa- Malfoy y Ginny aun abrazados fueron caminando hacia un árbol al llegar se sentaron.

-¿Qué?

-¿Por qué pasas tanto tiempo con Potter?

-Por que es mi amigo

-Ginevra, tal vez no te has dado cuenta pero…

-No, Draco- sonrió divertida Ginny- Harry Potter esta enamorado de Hermione

-¿La sangre sucia?- preguntó con asombro Draco. Ginny le dio un puñetazo en el pecho.

-No la llames así

-Pero siempre creí que…

-¿Ron?, yo también, aunque ahora tengo mis dudas, creo que a Ron le ha gustado siempre…

-Tu hermano

-¿Qué hay de el?

-Me va a matar

-No

-¿En serio?

-Mas bien, serán mis otros hermanos

Draco tragó saliva asustado.

-Pero no te preocupes, yo te defiendo- Ginny besó a Malfoy, el chico se emocionó, de un momento a otro ya le tenía recostada sobre el pasto, y la besaba con desesperación, tal vez cobrándose las semanas que habían pasado separados.

-Draco- lo llamó Ginny

-¿Eh?

-Tengo sueño

-¿Qué?

-Tengo sueño- repitió Ginny, incorporándose haciendo que los dos volvieran a quedar sentados. La chica recargo su cabeza sobre el pecho de Draco. Poco a poco Ginny se fue quedando dormida, en lo que Malfoy jugaba con su cabello. Aquel día Ginny recordó como se debía soñar y como se sentía estar por fin enamorada otra vez. Y sobre todo tener a un demonio en los sueños más lindos.

--------------------------------------------------------IN THE END-----------------------------------------------------


	12. NoTaS

Notas del autor (o sea YO XD)

Por fin acabe (me aplaudo yo misma) espero que el final haya sido de su agrado, muchas muchas gracias a quien leyó toda esta historia y dejaban sus reviews y a quien no también muchas gracias, esta historia fue una gran compañía ahora en mi primer semestre de la universidad. Es mi primer fic largo (más aplausos de parte mía) de hecho iba a ser mas largo, he de confesar varios secretos acerca de este fic…jeje…la primer idea que tuve del fic era de Lucius torturando a Malfoy en la casa de los gritos y Ginny observando eso, en lo que pensaba eso estaba viendo Everwood, y de ahí se me ocurrió mezclar las dos historias…para mi Malfoy era Tommy Callaghan, para quien vio Everwood en su segunda temporada sabrá que Tommy es el chico drogadicto que sale con Amy y que al final Amy termina dejándolo y se va con Eprham, yo tenia pensado matar a Malfoy, después se me ocurrió dejarlo como mortífago…pero verán, creo que si clasificas una historia como Draco-Ginny, es por que quien la lee va a querer que termine así, Draco-Ginny, no Harry-Ginny, de hecho tengo un pedazo del epilogo que había escrito para la historia y la continuación de este capitulo, donde Harry rompe con Scarlett y Ginny decide re-conquistarlo, pero ya no digo mas por que de hecho he pensado publicar esa parte bajo una categoría H-G, ¿ustedes que opinan?...estuve bloqueada para escribir el final por que en serio se me junto todos los trabajos finales y una maestra que es la viva reencarnación de Umbridge, pero ahora en mi primer día de vacaciones la inspiración ha regresado XD, y pude terminar con esto…ahora me dedicare a escribir mi primer R-H en forma, espero que se den una vuelta para leerlo, aunque también tengo en la cabeza un nuevo D-G, haber con que historia me animo primero...En fin, felices fiestas…pásensela bien, tomen mucho y pórtense mal, que si no la vida no se disfruta…nos leemos en otro fic, y por favor dejen reviews ahora me interesan mas que nunca para ver como salio el final….

…SO MUCH FOR MY HAPPY ENDING…y todo se derrumbo.

Salu2

Luna "Moony" Weasley


End file.
